Renegade
by Ame Ryuokami
Summary: People knew me as the nerd with the grandfather glasses, who also stood out a little more than the rest. Little do they know, I was raised to be a cold blooded killer and leader of an infamous mob. Well, except for one particular blond that is. Nerdy!Santana/Popular!Quinn, AU, Rated T at first.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Though I wish I could write a script on it. Wishful thinking I know. :P**

**Author's Notes: I am beta-less (currently looking for one though), so any mistakes found here are totally mine and I admit I kind of rush the last part since I have exams to study for tomorrow. LOL.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: When the Songbird falls<p>

I admit the smell of blood all around me never really bothers me nor the smell of gun powder or burning flesh. I mean come on, when your mother's night job is building explosives out of scraps and sniffing cocaine like it's the best thing in the whole world but never gives a shit about you. Heck, she never once did act like a proper mother ever since apparently she's one of the best at that kind of shit last I heard, cool and collected but deep inside a monster. My dad's on the other hand is a somewhat always drunken happy go lucky guy who drinks a lot and never hesitates to treat people like a piñata with his riffle gun or his occasional fire torch. Unlike my mother, he's the cold blooded person who enjoys torturing people with a smile on his face and the occasional creepy laugh. A monster.

Between these two people I was the drunken mistake that happened one forsaken night and with that mistake my so called father who was supposed to kill my pregnant mother whose carrying me at that time was forced into marrying her instead by my abuelo.

Being the bastard he really is, my parents blamed me for being born, they told me I was no worse than a begging dog since I'm not wanted and the only true reason I was alive was because of my abuelo. Being a child, I never questioned the logic behind it but since I was especially a child I was defenseless against my father's constant abuse.

However the abuse stemmed from the anger from not being the supposedly be next heir to the infamous mafia group my abuelo is running and guess what? My abuelo apparently lost trust in him for a long time ago plus my abuelo also inherited the so called family business that started way back I don't know when from his grandfather. In a way, me and my abuelo had a bitter sweet relationship but compared to my parents, he stood as more as my parent than my real parents even though it's fucked up.

Every other day, me and my abuelo would hang out, talk about things going around and sometimes he even lets me watch shows most parental figures would readily disagree showing to a six years old. If all the other kids are watching some kiddy show in Disney Channel, I was watching home videos from my abuelo's vast collection of cops vs. mafia and let me tell you, those include a lot of gory scenes no kid is usually allowed to watch. Little do I know, he was actually brainwashing me but in his dictionary, training me to be the next generation boss of the crew. I was just fucking six years old! Who even does that to a kid?

You know what they say, business is business and there's no fucking up in a mafia's business, the dirtier the better plan, the bigger the investment the better, and most importantly no one notices. These words rang true to my abuelo and to him, my papi is way too simple minded to lead this kind of business since he always fucks it up.

Why he calls running a group of mobsters and conmen a family business, I have no idea. But what the hell, it's his anyways and at that time I really thought he would really give it to my dad since I was just a kid.

Fate must've hated me when I snuck up to one of their meetings at the age of ten in one of the many warehouses the family owns. At that time my father slowly building but unsuccessfully was trying to get back into my abuelo's good graces but my dad is putting up a shitty job since the crew were arguing about some take over happening that I don't really quite get but who cares?

I was bored out of my mind and would rather prefer hearing my abuelo messed up stories about his younger days when he in his opinion was at his prime did all kinds of shit. Personally, I don't even know if it's true or not, I just think that he has a funny sense of humour when it comes to planning and making people he despise miserable. That, and the occasional swift knife techniques he's been showing me is pretty cool. He even gave me my own set to practice on with the wedge of the knife slightly blunt but not enough to protect my skin when I accidentally swing it the wrong way.

Anyways, back to the arguing part. I admit I'm kind of curious what they were talking about so I got a little closer. My abuelo was just staring unconcernedly at the people around him but when he caught sight of me lurking just around the corner he just said one word and the whole room just quieted down and look at him with a scared look in their eyes. He wasn't even shouting!

Silence!

When the patrons of the meeting settled down and realized at what or rather who my abuelo was looking at they were also stunned that I was there. But I didn't really care much for them. Heck, even my own father who was present in the meeting was obviously glaring at me with a dumb but angry expression but I didn't care. What I care about is the slight annoyed and slightly inquisitive look my abuelo was giving me.

So I told him the truth. I told him and to all the people gathered in the room that I wanted to play 'Mobsters', a game my abuelo insisted we play that combines the rules of the game Hide and Seek, the occasional MarcoPolo, a water gun, water balloons and a vast space with lots and lots of narrow spaces to crawl and hide into. Funny that I didn't realize sooner that it was one of his sneaky little training sessions to make me the perfect heir to inherit the family business.

My abuelo beckoned me towards them, and told me we can go after they settled the little problem they were having. Being a child who was totally bored out of her mind, I didn't like that one bit so I semi threw a tantrum, saying that it wasn't fair and all the bullshit a child does whenever he or she doesn't get what they want. What can I say? I was just ten at that time.

To the utter amazement of the others apparently, my abuelo smirked at me. Then asked me teasingly what will I do if three different people, two of them knew each other the other has only has thoughts to beat me up. I scrunched up my eyebrows at him thinking it must've be one of his mind games again but honestly it was kind of easy this time. I look up the ceiling, a bad habit of mine when thinking deeply, before saying what comes in my mind.

Make the third person your ally at first with the promise of momentary submission, this in turn will decrease the attacking force by a third and increase the crew's defense's by half and deceive the other two into turning their backs into each other since it's such a waste of resources and arms in investing in starting a turf war. When that's all done and over with, go show the third crew who's really dominating by taking over their turf instead.

As a child, my abuelo practically raised me and taught me all the stuff about the people around you since my own mother cares more about her drugs than me and my dad is too busy with his other women. You don't trust people but you do need them because in any situation involving my family business, my abuelo always said the phrase, the more the merrier. But he also warned me to always never turn your back to anybody especially to family. Hmm, I guess that's why he and papi always argue about almost everything.

Voices suddenly erupted after I said my answer leaving me pretty confuse and my abuelo annoyed as hell that he took his .45 calibre dessert eagle gun and shot the guy that most likely was the most loudest among the bunch.

He then asked them in a normal tone of voice if there was any problem but no one seems to talk anymore. Well except my dad who slowly stood up and looked directly at my abuelo.

He told him that the plan is preposterous and questioned as to why my abuelo is asking a ten year old kid about their apparent dilemma without plausible evidence that it's even doable which my abuelo just scoffed off haughtily.

My abuelo asked him then why didn't he suggest a better plan if that was the case and reminded him that I was still my papi's daughter even if I was born out from a one night stand mistake and no amount of women who he has fucked can change that. After that, papi just shut up for the remainder of the meeting where they polished the so called plan that I didn't even knew I suggested.

It only took over a month, expand the family relations bonded by supposedly drug shipment contracts and investment share contracts, destroy two leading gangs, take over the last of the opposing gangs which ironically enough was the family crew which my abuelo's crew signed contracts with, plus my first ever kill.

My parents who're present there didn't gave a fuck when my abuelo handed me his own gun and instructed me to kill the head of the leading gang who was previously have been already shot by my own abuelo on the leg and was now laying on the floor, paralyzed. His exact words were, 'Prove yourself to me now, mija.'

So I did. It wasn't my first time holding a gun but it was my first time holding it without the safety on. I didn't even know how to hold it properly and just tried to imitate the ones I've seen on tv. I look at the man one more time and without even the thought of remorse, I took shot at point blank range on his chest.

To say the recoil of the gun didn't startled me was a total and undeniably lie. It hurt like hell when your arms flew back with the recoil making me fall on my butt. But most of all, it hurt like hell to see my abuelo gave me that sadistic shit eating smile of his that he only uses whenever he gets what he wants.

It always scares the shit out of me. The worst part is, it still hunted me until today.

After that event, my abuelo changed completely. He completely stripped off our playtime sessions and started giving me all this private lessons about shooting a gun, doing close combat training, proper socializing skills among high class thieves and hunting. Not just any hunting lessons where you learn to kill small animals with the occasional deer. No, it's countless of lessons of hunting different kinds of people in order to get what you want out of them and almost all the end results are the same. I repeat, people, as in walking, breathing and thinking human beings! Someone always has to die, and clearly I don't want to be that person to be me.

Along those private lessons, my abuelo insisted on bringing me everywhere he goes. To boring meetings that always ended up having to bribe or beat someone up. To the interrogation room where I even witnessed my abuelo beat up countless of corrupted cops and other people who owes him favours. And to the occasional killing spree where my abuelo suggested that I and a small group of the group go and take down completely a new group of gangs because they were annoying the hell out of my abuelo.

But I didn't cared, as long as it got me out of my own house where my mother didn't even cared to hide herself anymore when sniffing her drugs or my own father coming home smelling like sex and alcohol, frustrated he wouldn't be able to beat the hell out of me anymore and just settled for my half incapacitated mom instead.

In a way, I knew they hated me. Hated me for being the one that my abuelo choose as the next heir of the family business. Hated me for being a drunken mistake from a supposedly one night stand from some kind of motel that they cannot even remember what place it was called. Hated me for being their unwanted responsibility. They just hated me for living I guess. I didn't even know my own birthday not since my abuelo gave me my first pellet gun with matching mafia outfit and explained to me what are birthdays are for. Some parents huh?

My abuelo was my saviour. My rock. My everlasting glue that binds me to holding myself together. And I'm grateful even if sometimes I found myself scared shitless because of the things he's done to people. I mean who wouldn't love the guy? He taught me everything. He was my everything even though the things he's been teaching me is basically are skills for a killer but for me at least he taught me how to survive.

But as I said, Fate never liked me to begin with and as usual my abuelo was right. He was right to never trust anybody, especially the ones closest to you and that includes family.

It was one of the coldest winter nights ever to hit New York. I was with my abuelo as usual, having late night shooting practices yet again. It was supposed to be one of those peaceful nights where the only thing you could hear was your gunshots firing at a moving mass of meat hanged from somewhere along the ceiling and the occasional comments from my abuelo. It was all great.

Then it all went downhill when my papi went through that door with a crowd of people behind him. He was carrying his gun and smirking at us as if he knew what's going to happen next.

My abuelo pushed me aside behind one of those large crates for protection as my papi pulled the trigger and shot my abuelo through the chest. My heart literally stopped at that moment. My rock, my glue that held me together for so long, my saviour was shot through and through and was instantly bleeding out on the floor. I didn't even realize that the strangled shouting was mine.

I watched as my abuelo's body fall very slowly to the ground, blood spurting out from his wounded chest. I watched as my papi laughed hysterically and mocked my abuelo of now knowing how it felt like for him to be the one about to die. And the worst part is, all the people behind my papi joined in after.

I desperately came behind my abuelo when he fell backwards, catching him in the nick of time and raised the gun I was holding, the .45 calibre dessert eagle that my abuelo let me borrowed for the evening, towards the man I thought to be my father.

He stopped laughing and asked me what the hell I was doing but I didn't answer. I cannot answer but instead my abuelo raised his head to look me in my eyes before placing his cold gaze to his own son and said with his last breath.

"You have no idea what you've done, mijo. And for that, the spawn of the devil I have been raising will kill you. All of you."

After that, I black out. I didn't know how long but when I woke up, dead bodies surrounded me. And the one I was standing on with a smoking gun pointed at it was my father's body. His face contorted from the fright I must've given him.

I staggered back towards my abuelo's own body that was thankfully lying on the corner behind one of the craters undisturbed by who knows what I've caused, ignoring the pain caused by my own body along the way. I swift through his pockets to get his personal cellphone and quickly gone through his contact list. Finally finding the person, I dialled him which he picked up at the fourth ring.

"This is Officer Berry." A man's voice said as I exhaled a breathy sigh before responding.

"Abuelo is dead, some men turned him but I killed them back. I just wanted to kill the bastards who've done this to him. I don't know what to do, all of them are dead though." I said with an eerily calm voice.

There was a long pause at the other end of the line that I even thought the man bailed out from me but thankfully he didn't.

"Where are you now, honey? I'm going to get you before the others can." the man said. Wow, nobody ever calls me honey and that calms me a little. I told him where I was and fifteen minutes later a man wearing a cop uniform walked in with a surprised expression written on his face as he surveyed the dead bodies piled up around the room.

I instantly raised my gun at the cop bringing his focus towards me. He slowly raised his hands upwards as a sign of surrender.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. See the tattoo on my left arm? I'm a friend of your grandfather." He showed me a tattoo of a black sparrow on the inside of his left wrist and on top of the sparrow's chest is my grandfather's name, Dio. As I said before, my abuelo didn't trust anybody if his life depends on it but he did have a few trustworthy men who he calls his friends and to symbolize that friendship he would draw a special tattoo that will represent who you are with a signature of his name on top of the tattoo.

I also have one. It was a gothic tribal cross placed on my back. It was given to me when I was nine. Funny thing about my tattoo was, instead of the name Dio my abuelo usually does. He wrote Diabla. A name not only inappropriate to be placed on a cross so beautifully drawn but also confused me as to why my abuelo wrote it as such. Why though? Didn't he trust me since he was the one who always insists to make me take the family business? Instead he just laugh it off and that I'll get it soon enough.

Fuck, I miss those moments already, the realization that my abuelo caught on to me and I instantly lowered my gun which the man took as a sign to walk towards me then crouching before me. He probably noticed the state I was in because of the not so silent swear he let out.

"Listen we don't have much time. Cops are probably coming in any second now and we still have to treat your wounds. Say your last goodbye to your grandfather because this might be the last time you'll ever see him and lose the gun. You won't need it where we're going."

I just nodded in agreement as I turned myself towards my abuelo one last time, stroking his face tenderly and giving him a kiss on his forehead. I placed his beloved dessert eagle on his palm, not really caring that my prints are still there since I wasn't even in the system to begin with courtesy of him erasing all evidence of my existence as a precaution from the police.

I turned back towards the man with a glare of my own and said, "Let me be clear, I won't be going to any jail until every last member of this fucking family dies or suffers the same pain that I am going through now."

The man only smirk at me, "Damn, you are his granddaughter. Tell me then, who are you now and what are you going to do from now on."

I smirk back at him the way I know how my abuelo smirk at a person who looks down at him, "My name is Santana Diabla Lopez and I don't care how or when I'll do it but I'll hunt those sons of bitches who mess up me and my grand papi."

I was thirteen when that man, Hiram Berry took me in his family which consisted of his total diva partner Leroy Berry and the most annoying girl but have to put up with, Rachel Berry, their daughter. It took me a year to somewhat warm up to them and that includes hurting Rachel every single time she does something stupidly annoying. It took me another year to realize that some things that my abuelo taught me weren't always the case with most children my age and force myself to blend in, lay low and live a quiet life in Lima Ohio.

Now at the age of sixteen, I was about to face my greatest challenge yet. You think being an ex-mafia heir, ex-con artist, ex-thief master, ex-whatever my past entails me is easy? Try going through high school without any idea of what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes (again): hmm, now that Santana's past is done. Who would you think is the perfect match for her? Will it be Quinn who has that drive to always get what she want including perhaps Santana or will it be Brittany with her somewhat innocent and refreshing attitude that will either melt or break anyone's heart?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Morningside

**Chapter 1: Morningside**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Glee and any mistakes made in this story are mine.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and the follows guys even though in my opinion, the epilogue sucks like hell.**

**Hope you like this one too. :3**

* * *

><p>Santanna's POV:<p>

I was never a morning person, not now, not ever.

So it was clearly understandable enough to burrow myself deeper within the covers of my comforter when the person who suddenly barges inside your room at seven in the morning while pulling the curtains aside, letting that god forsaken awful morning sunshine in while singing one of the many broad way songs that I have now unfortunately memorized and hated. That's Rachel Berry's special wakeup call for you.

"Good morning sleepy head! I hope you're not planning on staying in bed again just like what you've been doing for the whole duration of the summer." Rachel said as I burrowed myself deeper within my bed, hoping desperately that my foster sister would leave me alone.

"Go away Rachel before I kick you out again. I don't wanna hear about your Barbara something again."

"FYI, it's Barbra Streisand not Barbara something, at least remember the whole name! Plus I made it my personal mission to let you realize what an awesome idol Barbra Streisand is unlike those animated characters from whatever childish online games you're now playing that may I add, kept you awake all night instead of going to sleep just like any normal person would do." I scoffed at that.

"Get to the point Rach." I glared at her.

"My point is," She said with her eyes directed to mine, "That we're finally starting high school! This is a time to make a name for ourselves! A time to be a bright shining megawatt star!"

"Oh god, not that speech again." I slump back on my pillow and pulled my covers on me to block out Rachel's voice which is actually futile for me to do since the next thing I knew she was pulling with all her might my blanket from the other side, ripping it away from me who fortunately was wearing a pair of short boxers and a fitted tank top. Usually I prefer to sleep in the nude since it can get pretty hot during summer and I overheat easily, yes that's possible. For me it is.

"Rachel! What the hell is your problem! And don't tell me it's your high school debut again which is still a week from now. A week Rachel! God, can't an actual normal person have descent sleep around here!" I yelled at her as I stood up suddenly and walk out of my room into the bathroom with Rachel in tow.

"Yes I know but seriously San, firstly when did you became normal? Secondly yes even though it's a week from now, I don't wanna be stuck and be labelled as some loser again just like in middle school. I want to be known as someone who stands out brightly along the crowded hallway. I want to be someone big! Big enough to encourage anyone to follow their own dreams and statistics show that most famous actresses and actors now start of becoming famous when they're about our age." Rachel reasoned out.

I sighed, if there was one thing I learned from living in the Berry's household for two years is that the Berry's always encourages their little girl, meaning Rachel, to always enthusiastically follow her dreams and they will give their outmost support for her. And when I meant enthusiastically, I meant going to the extremes as to also dragging me along to almost every activity she has on scheduled.

Sure it was weird at first when Hiram introduced me to the two of them two years ago. He and Leroy had a few fights for a couple of days. Rachel kept on pestering me to the point I snapped and punch her on the face which then again resulted to another argument between the gay couple as to the reason why they should let me stay with them.

Leroy did not like me at all and he was adamant to give me to the foster children services instead of letting me stay with them. It was tiring to put up with all the hate I guess so I decided to hit the road one evening. I packed all the necessary things I need to last me for a couple of days. Hey, I was raised to be a thief anyways and what can I do when they've hidden their so called hidden stashes in obvious places that even a five year old can find them? Easy pickings are just easy pickings is what I just thought at that time.

But anyways, I was already on my way to the train station by then when I heard a lot of yelling and taunting in one of the darkened alleyways. I was about to ignore it when a familiar voice caught my attention. It was a girl's voice telling the others to mind their own business and that bullying others is a sign of abuse at their own homes. I was about to laugh at the absurdity and craziness of one Rachel Berry standing up to a bunch of bullies when suddenly I heard the so called bullies react angrily at what Rachel said. One of them even punch her and insulted her for having two gay dads. Anyways long story short, the bullying turned to Rachel.

And against all of what my abuelo had taught me during that time, I swooped in between the bullies and Rachel and punched whoever is nearest to me. I continued to beat the crap out of them until Rachel fell out of her stupor and had the courage to drag me out of the messed I've caused.

She immediately noticed the duffel bag on the ground but didn't question about it but instead she dragged me back to the house where Leroy and Hiram was now home already. At first they assumed it was me who punched Rachel since she was the first one to show herself to them then she quickly explained what really happened back in the alleyway to the utter amazement of the couple.

A few uncomfortable minutes passed before Leroy asked me why I punched Rachel the other day which I responded honestly, "Because that's how my abuelo taught me how to shut annoying people up without a gun."

Leroy and Rachel were obviously stunned at my response since they didn't know my abuelo unlike Hiram and I do and before Leroy can say anything more, Hiram asked me if that's what I thought was the right thing to do at that situation. At that time, I didn't understood what he meant by that question but I gave him my honest answer anyways. Which was an honest yes.

After that, Leroy surprised me by reprimanding me that what I was taught was all wrong and if I was ever to live with them for at least until I turned eighteenth and the beating up people has to stop too even though I did it to protect Rachel. And even more surprising is that Leroy hugged me after that!

I never was hugged before after being scolded. Usually, my papi would forego all of that and just start beating the crap out of me. Worst case scenario burned by his favorite torch stick while drunk. I still have some of the remnants of the scaring on my back. The rest is covered up with my tattoo.

Anyways, back to the present.

Yes, I thought beating up people was the right thing to do at that time too and I still questioned them if that's not the right way for shutting at least Rachel up especially now.

"By becoming big you mean putting videos of you singing some Broadway songs in myspace?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. Rachel's eyes then got bigger when I mentioned what she was doing in her room the other night.

"How did you know I was going to put up my sample videos in my myspace?! Have you been snooping in my laptop again Santana? I told you not to do that! I even changed my password every other week for extra security!" Rachel said with her whiny voice which made me winced from its pitch alone.

"Ha and risked another load of added chores on top of my list of punishment? Hell no Rach, I love myself too much to make myself a workaholic like you. Plus even though you change your password every week that doesn't mean your password doesn't consists of your favorite song of the week and by the way your door was open that's why your ungodly voice can be heard even in China." I said once I fixed myself enough and walk back towards my room with Rachel still in tow.

"Oh please, I know for a fact that you love broad way as much as I do, San. It's probably one of the very few reasons why I put up with you." Rachel said with a slight smug look on her face that I just rolled my eyes at her. Sure, I must've liked I few songs since most of them are the first songs I've learned to play on various instruments since two years ago but that doesn't mean I wanted to listen to all of them all night long over and over again until Rachel was satisfied enough to post it on the freaking website.

"That's totally impossible Rach, everyone knows that everyone loves all of this." I said as I pointed at myself with a smirk on my face. We were now going down towards the kitchen where Leroy and Hiram eating breakfast and waiting for them to take their places in the dining table.

"By definition of everyone, you mean your non-existent internet friends right?" Rachel said teasingly which I scoffed off. Like she's one to talk.

"Good morning Santana." Hiram and Leroy simultaneously greeted which I returned after sitting myself down in front of them.

"Morning Leroy, Morning Hiram."

This however raises me an eyebrow from the gay couple. You see, after a year of living with the Berry's and getting to know me and vice versa. The couple finally arranged the adoption papers stating them as my legal guardians. It wasn't easy of course since my abuelo didn't allow any documentation of my birth or anything at all that I existed. This raises a few unwanted questions but nothing the couple can't handle with a lot of money involved of course.

In the end, it was all sorted out and I was pretty happy that I was legally accepted as a family member in their small happy family.

Still, that didn't make me forget the promise I made myself and to Hiram that winter night. The promise of hunting every last member of my abuelo's gang and collect collateral damages. Of course, I didn't tell anybody that killing them or at least removing a leg or two is what collecting collateral damages meant to me. Hiram would totally lock me up for the rest of my life if he heard that from me.

Anyways, I made a deal with him that I could keep my family name provided that I act as their own daughter around them, calling them dad or daddy, acting all daddy's little girl and try and forget all the things my abuelo taught me. Live a normal life and forget being the former gang heiress who used to think breaking an adult's fingers with a hack saw one by one is fun.

"Now, now, what have we talk about Santana?" Leroy raised his eyebrow at me while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Sorry. Good morning dad, Good morning daddy." I said with all the sweetness that I can muster within myself. I swear calling them that gets weirder and weirder since we're not even blood related.

"Could be better when you lose that attitude of yours. I swear, letting you mingle in the police station is a dreadful idea. It's clearly making you act more manly as it is when you have the looks of an Indian goddess." Leroy said dramatically which made Hiram scowl beside him. I mean racist much? I'm not even part Indian for that matter.

Leroy works as the head manager in the mall and wasn't really used to the action filled life good versus evil. He's more of the office workers versus annoying costumers which in my opinion gives a lot more stress than having a job like a cop's. Trust me, yelling costumers are not to be messed with.

"Well excuse you for letting one of our daughters visit me during my break and I assure you the men at work are all sweethearts that they even pose as a great influence towards Santana, if not I will personally see to it." He said as he stood up from the table, kissed Leroy and Rachel on the cheek good bye then proceeded to ruffle my head since I told him I don't really do intimate kisses. Too gross for my comfort.

Leroy was about to go too but he handed us a long list of groceries that cause me to remember that they said they were going to be home late today for a business dinner date he was attending with Hiram later that evening and apparently we have low food supply in the kitchen.

"I take it that you girls can take care of yourself until we get back?" Leroy asked us, eyeing the both of us but clearly looked at me longer than Rachel.

"Don't worry daddy, I won't let San out of my sight. I promise." Rachel said with a grin and a bit of bread crumbs on her face. Sigh, ever the daddy's little girl. I rolled my eyes at that thought which unfortunately for me Leroy caught.

"I mean it Santana, no funny business. I don't want to get another rumour out of the blue, saying a certain Latina lit up fire crackers in some famous commercial actor's pants."

"That wasn't me!" Totally me and in my defence, the prick saw it coming with him bragging all over town that he's totally the hottest guy in here then tried to flirt with every chick in just because it would be awesome if they hang out with him and would totally increase their rep if they did.

This includes Rachel and me who were just hanging out in the local library. Total douche in my books since he really can't keep his eyes stay out of my boobs plus I can always say I was protecting Rachel from the big scary horny pig. I say, "Besides, you have no proof or whatsoever to even pin that blame on me."

"Oh believe me I know it's you, Santana. Much I hated the guy for acting like a total hormonal barbarian but I don't want you getting into more trouble." Leroy then proceeded to kiss both our cheeks, much to my annoyance then followed Hiram out of the house. We on the other hand proceeded to finish our breakfast before readying ourselves to head out also.

~~Renegade~~

"So what's first on the list?" Rachel asked me once we were standing before the push carts all lined up neatly at the side of the supermarket. But instead of answering her question I tear the list into two equally, giving the other half to Rachel.

"Let's just split up and get what we need. It's a faster that way." I said as I waited for Rachel to get the freaking piece of paper already which she continued to ignore and just stare at me dumbly.

"What?" I glared at her through my glasses which Hiram gave to me albeit a little confused a year ago when I asked him if I can have his spare.

"What the heck are you wearing!?" Rachel hissed at me as she looks at the loose long sleeve red checker blouse that Hiram lent me with the white tank top beneath and black cargo pants that was clearly way too big for me and my worn out all stars sneakers. I have my hair up on a tight ponytail since it's a bit hot.

"What am I wearing? What are you wearing? You look like a dressed up 70's doll gone wrong" I told her while scrutinizing her chosen outfit, a maroon knitted sweater wear a reindeer was sawn in the middle, a short skirt coupled with a pair of white knee socks and doll shoes.

"I am but voicing out my inner thoughts that change is portrayed from own self's outer image thus I have made it a point to change my outfit to let the world now that the old Rachel Berry is no more and the new Rachel Berry will start living her new life now." Rachel said dramatically.

"By wearing animal sweaters in the middle of this damn heat?" I asked with my eyebrow raised at her which she scoffs off in return.

"Oh please Santana, you and I knew that what you're wearing right now is no better in the heat resistance department and may I add, sexuality department."

"Are you saying I'm not that hot Berry? Because the way I see it, I would totally whoop your ass to oblivion by the end of this shopping trip." I told her as I got nearer her, forcing half of the list into her open palm.

"Fine, person who gets out with a number from a total stranger wins plus the loser gets to do what the winner has to say. Anything." Rachel said as she turns herself while pushing the nearest push cart towards the entrance of the supermarket without even glancing back at me.

I smirk at her, she was totally going down thanks to my abuelo's training. She shouldn't make bets she obviously can't win.

To tell you honestly, I didn't really needed glasses. Especially the dorky grandfather glasses Hiram gave to me because I have a 20/20 perfectly clear vision. But I needed them for two things, one it makes my eye sight a bit blurry which is a good thing since I am a bit paranoid with the people around me. I knew that not all people living in Lima are there itching to kill me but this doesn't stop my instincts from strangling the nearest person who so much sneak up on me. Thus I think the grandfather glasses makes my reactions slower giving me time to think things through before I even accidentally strangle another by passer again.

So with that in mind, I removed the glasses on my face and tucked it in my back jeans. Then proceeded to remove the checkered blouse and tie it around my waist. But not before tucking out my tank top and ripping a third of it horizontally from the bottom, showing of my abs and the top view of my breasts. I can buy another one anyways. I let loosed my hair from the confines of my ponytail and comb with my fingers to give it more volume. My pants are low enough to show the top of my pelvic bone, so I didn't bother to fix it. I bought out my red lipstick which I admit was one of the few make up I use on myself for emergencies such as this. I applied it on my pouty lips before hiding it at my back pocket.

I then proceeded on pushing the cart and following Rachel inside the supermarket.

I was about to go in through the doors when suddenly something, or rather someone ran into me. We fell on the pavement with me on the bottom and the person on top of me groaning.

"The hell?" I groaned out feeling slightly dizzy and out of place all of the sudden. I had my eyes closed, willing the dizziness to go away. The person, who I determined to be a woman since I can clearly feel her chest pushing up on mine, groaned out an apology before lifting herself slightly to look at me.

"I'm sorry are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Her voice was a bit husky. Not as husky and raspy as mine but dare I say it, it's like an angel's voice and I wondered then if that angelic voice was accompanied with an angel's face.

I slowly open my eyes and saw locks of short blonde hair then as I slowly let my gaze go down. I was greeted by the most mesmerizing hazel with a slight tinge of green eyes that suddenly made what little breathe I was taking in, blow away completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes (Again): a bit OCC i guess since i'm still struggling of how am I going to portray Santana as a nerd when she's hot as hell and clearly not a nerd. lol.<strong>

**Please review guys. :D**


	3. Chapter 2: I Must Be Dreaming

**Chapter 2: I Must Be Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and all the mistakes I've committed here are all mine since I have no beta. Damn.**

**Author's notes: okey dokey, finally chapter two! I can't believe I wrote this chapter this long! I usually stick to my 3000-5000 words per chapter but oh wellz, more fun for you guys. :3**

Anyways, I'm going to start my self-proclaimed awesome shout outs to you guys who Reviewed the last two chapters. That's how much I love your reviews since they are the inspiration to keep this story going but if you don't want to get your name shout out but still want to speak your mind about my story, then PM me. :3

**calgurl18: next chappy! hopes you like it.**

**nayaleaamber2013: Don't worry, she'll most definitely will get some.**

**GISA103: thanks! this is the next chapter :3**

**Weareyoung07: I've decided for it to be a Quinntana end game but since technically they're in a high school environment where you technically change boyfriends or girlfriends like clothes, I might be plotting a lot of drama with a lot of love poly-shapes lols.**

**Shananigan: Thanks! I mean who doesn't know the feeling of not knowing where you stand in highschool right? In Santana's case, a lot apparently. lols.**

**FabPezBerry78: new chappy! :3**

**Guest (Feb 16) 1: lols since you didn't leave out your name, I'm just going to indicate the date when you reviewed and the number guest you are. Lols, sorry. anyways, interesting question. The story's title was actually my favorite word and inspired by the song**_**Renegade by Manafest**_**. Renegade means an individual who rejects lawful or conventional behavior, in this story, that will be Santana. But the thing about Santana is, she doesn't know if what she's doing is already out of the line since she was practically raised to be like that.**

**Thanks though for letting me know that Paramore also have a song called Renegade. I didn't know that until you mentioned it. lols**

**Alexismiau1690: Read this chapter and it won't disappoint you. :3**

**Guest (Feb 16) 2: yeah, kind of notice too once i've gone through it again and I don't really consider the excuse that English isn't my native language as an excuse. but that is the truth guys. i'm still hard up learning proper english and is in desperate need of a beta. Preferably someone who can keep up with my bullshit and my annoying schedule (since college life is a bummer!). But yeah. hope you understand that I am still doing my best to keep my stories understandable. :3**

**Guest123: I'mma pull a Brittany look on you and say. Damn, why is it so confusing? lols. Thanks for the correction. I totally appreciate it.**

**Guest (Feb 17) 3: next chappy!**

**With that done, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Santana's POV:<p>

Oh my god. Oh my fucking god! This must be a fucking dream. I must've dose off in the car on our way to the supermarket. Who am I kidding? I was the one driving since Leroy didn't let Rachel get her driver's license yet! If I fell asleep that means I it's either I both crashed the car and caused me and Rachel to be in a fucking coma, or I stupidly let Rachel drive which led her to crash the car and cause us to be in coma instead.

Fuck. Hiram would probably kill me if either of the two options ever happened so I settled myself and thought maybe Rachel didn't barge in my room yet. Maybe I was still asleep and just dreaming of this gorgeous girl lying on top of me, looking at me as if I'm some kind of crazy person hyperventilating.

"Oh god, don't tell me I really hurt you?" the girl said as she pulled herself away from me. That's when I noticed the yellow Sunday dress held by a black buckler around her waist. It was one thing seeing those stereotypical blondes who have that classy air around them on tv but to actually meet a potential blonde arm candy? Damn. This dream of mine keeps getting better and better.

Oh wait. Who the fuck am I kidding? Try as I might to imagine it as some kind of pervert's greatest dream, my ass hurt like hell from the fall and seeing that she's looking at me restlessly, I slowly sat myself up, albeit the ass hurting, and smiled slightly at her, "Nah, it's ok. I've been through worse."

That however earned me a raised eyebrow, "You're kidding right? I practically tackled you down like some kind of wannabe football player and all you have to say is you've been through worse?"

I just laughed at her as I stood up and dusted myself. I gotta say, the girl has some humour in her but she has no idea what my childhood is like. Typical blonde arm candy, what a shame. "No, it's alright, I'm more worried about that little bruise you got there."

"Bruise?" The blonde asked, clearly having no idea of what I'm talking about. I just then pointed to her side which I notice earlier she was somewhat discreetly protecting with her arm against her. When I did that, I almost laugh when her eyes got bigger comically like a freaking anime character but held myself just in time when she started pulling me and the empty push cart that I've manage to get towards the supermarket.

"How the hell did you know I was injured?" the blonde asked while she looked from left to right making me as paranoid as her. I mean, if I considered myself paranoid because I know people wanted to kill me for being me. Hell, I don't wanna know what this girl's issues are.

"Uhmm, the fact that you just crash into me and then holding it like that? You should go see a doctor or something." I told her as we entered the supermarket. Lies, I knew it wasn't from the fall. I mean come on, you just can't have that kind of bruise when I know from first hand experience that she can't have a wound like that from a mere fall. It's a good thing she was protecting it, I didn't know how severe her condition is so if she has a broken rib, the fall might've aggravated the wound more. Plus, my body served her as a human cushion from the hard pavement.

She shook her head, "No, no doctors. I don't want them questioning me. Besides, they creep me out."

Damn, she started to blush from embarrassment. She must've expected me to laugh at her or something because she looked the other way and tried to hide her obvious flustered face. Who in their right mind would laugh if she was in this condition? I hated the thought of her having abusive parents like mine though.

"Hmm, they are a bit creepy but seriously, you're starting to limp and I look like the bad guy who did this to you here." I told her as she wobbled herself to keep in pace with me. Great, she might have a broken leg too. I sighed and push the cart handle towards her which earned me a confused look from her.

"If you don't want to go to the fucking clinic because of some issues at home I really don't want to hear about, at least have the decency of helping me do my groceries without looking like a kicked puppy as payback for running me over. My ass hurt like hell from what you did." I told her as she took the cart from me and lean half of her weight on the cart then I proceeded to walk away from her towards the dairy section.

"Cool tattoo, you're a Christian?" She told me once she caught up with me.

"Huh?" I look up from the two brands of cheese I was scrutinizing over a minute ago to her who just pointed towards my back which the gothic cross that my abuelo placed a few years ago.

"It's kind of cool. Well, except for the thing scripted in it. I mean anti-Christ much?" the blonde said which irritated me a bit. Who the fuck does she think she is? That's my name thank you very much!

"Thanks, that's my name actually." I said with sarcasm dripping out of my voice. At that statement the blonde's eyes got bigger again which was kind of hilarious by now since she was doing it a lot.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I just didn't expect a girl like you to have such a name. I mean, Diabla's kind of a unique name. You're parents must've gone some serious brainstorming when they got you that name. Maybe they did some unique soul searching for that? Oh fuck, now I'm bad mouthing your parents. I'm sorry." She rambled on and on which kind of made me lighten my mood a bit. Plus that comment about my parents going in through a soul searching expedition just cracks me up. They definitely were always in a drug and sex infused soul searching expedition.

"No it's actually my abuelo who gave me that name and my first name for that matter. My parents never really cared." I said with a smile on my face while I lead us toward the meat and fish section.

"Oh, what's your first name then?" which she earned a glare from me.

"Pfft, and why should I tell you that when you're not giving me yours, blondie?" Taken back by my abrupt change in demeanour again the blonde took a step back but not with a glare of her own.

"If you wanted me to call you Diabla, fine by me! It's your choice if you wanted to be called a devil's child or something. I just wanted to call you other than 'that girl who I tackled to the ground' or 'the supermarket girl'. It's Quinn by the way, not blondie. Don't try stereotyping me because I will push this cart towards you if you do." The blonde who apparently is named Quinn said.

Devil's child huh? That title brings out a lot of nostalgic memories out of me. Too bad Quinn here doesn't have any idea how much I can be a devil's child. I smirk at just the memory of my admittedly gruesome days. Quinn on the other hand just looked at me funny, so I shook myself out of my half dreamlike state and silently thank that we're beside the meat section.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I wasn't saying anything about stereotyping you. And don't look at me like that, I just like meat since I was only given a once a weak policy for eating meat and FYI, my grand papi gave me that name so show some respect." I said. Even though I was now coming into terms with some of what my abuelo has been teaching me all this time are wrong, she has no right to insult one of the few things that my abuelo gave me. My name is one of the things no one took from me from my old life. She has no right at all. I could've snapped her neck into two, like some twig, right there and end her miserable life but since I promised Leroy that I'll behave, I can't really do anything to her. Plus I like my life now. It's peaceful and calm unlike the one I've had before, full of flying bullets and thoughts of survival.

Quinn must've sense the hostility and sadness brewing within me because the next thing she did was apologized yet again.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was that important to you." She darted her gaze towards the side, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation, "I—Quinn is my second name, you know. I hated my first name because of stuff that happened when I was still at my old town. I got bullied and stuff like that so I want to change myself for the better."

"You sounded like Rachel." I suddenly said which earned me another confused look. So I explained further, "You both wanted to change but the thing about change is you can't force it, it just comes naturally to you. And I'm not talking about physical change because even a five year old can say he wants to be an adult and end up wearing his daddy's work clothes."

I can see that Quinn was slightly baffled at my explanation, "Wow, who knew a stranger who I happened to bump to can be so deep, poetic and corny at the same time?"

"Shut up and keep pushing blondie." I said as I placed the beef I have chosen in the cart. I was about to walk off again before I turn my head towards her and smirked, "Damn, you have to be knocked up first for that to happen."

Then there was that blush.

"Rude much?! I have you know that I'm a member of the Celibacy Club for highschool students for a year now and in fact, I'm running to be its President this year!" She practically yelled at me which cause me to start laughing at her again. Celibacy club in an environment full of hormonal high school students?

Are you fucking kidding me right now? Is that even possible to accomplish? I mean come on, I lost my virginity ages ago to some loser back in New York from one of my jobs since my abuelo ordered me to seduce him. Not the best way to have my first time taken and not a very fond memory too, hey that's a distraction's job after all.

So I know how a curious, frisky and not to mention peer pressured teenager looks like. And let me tell you, I didn't regret torturing and killing the sick bastard after the mission for ejaculating first then leave me to do my own business myself. Bastard had it coming, literally.

"You do know that teenagers' sex drives are technically impossible to contain, right?" I said with a smirk on my face before sauntering away from a dishevelled, half limping blonde behind me. I got to say, she was fun to mess around.

~~Renegade~~

Quinn's POV:

I cannot believe that she would say that! How dare she just make a fool out of me after the many apologies I have given her! Sure I know it may be hard to some people the concept of abstinence but I know it isn't impossible to do. I mean, kissing should be fine and as long as there's no taking off clothes, it's all right? Right?

I would have knocked some sense out of the tanned tattooed girl if it wasn't for my sides and my leg. Why of all days would my parents come home early from their so called holy pilgrimage from who knows where now and found Finn, my boyfriend, and myself on the living room couch making out. It was just making out! His hands weren't even on me since I was holding them myself, preventing them from roaming to who knows where on my body. I wasn't even attracted to the guy but since he landed himself a football scholarship at the school we applied to, I figured, why not? He was kind of popular. Plus, it would give me something to distract myself from the on-going drama at home where my hypocritical religious father would get drunk after his work from his office then after a few bottles, starts to hit either my mom or me. My sister was lucky enough to get away ever since she started college. At least she was safer there than here at home. Sometimes I wondered if I was adopted to land myself in that kind of family.

"The Coco crunch or the Honey stars?" the Latina said in front of me, startling me out of my dark thoughts. She was holding two boxes of cereals, one has a cartoon character of a bear in a space suit eating what looks like a bowl of stars and the other one has a another cartoon character that looks like a hybrid between a koala and a bear holding a bowl of chocolate flakes.

"What?" I asked dumbly. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow before thrusting both boxes in front of my face before saying.

"Which do you recommend I buy? The Honey stars," She shook the box with the astronaut bear before doing it with the other, "Or the Coco crunch?"

I scratch my head in wonder. Don't you usually get your favourite? And who would ask a total stranger about cereal preferences anyways? The Latina, who may I add, called herself 'Diabla' was waiting patiently for my answer with a slight puppy look on her face. I could've laugh from the irony of it, so much for calling yourself some kind of wannabe wrestler's name with that kind of face. Her grandfather must've been pretty high when he gave her that name or he must be some kind of hard core wresting mania fan.

"Uhm, pick your favourite." I said after a few seconds which she just shrugged as a response.

"I don't have one. My family usually makes something called 'oatmeal', but that stuff just tastes boring and nasty. And please don't say fruits or any variation of any vegan crap because we had this thing called Friday Night Fruit Pies which stupidly enough happens every freakin' friday. It's a stupid tradition." She said with a disgusted look on her face. Ok, clearly her family seems health oriented and the mere statement that they were supposed to be vegan was a bit hilarious since she just bought a pound of beef like just a while ago. Must be her rebellious tendencies kicking in, I guess.

"Try that one then cause it's my favourite." I pointed at the Honey Stars cereal. She smiled at me before placing the box inside the cart and placing the other one back on the shelves. Oh, she has cute dimples.

"Honey Stars it is then."

We proceeded to walk through and fro the supermarket for an hour, getting the stuff written on her grocery list. And let me say this, this place is efin huge, so huge that I can't even count the times when we got lost! I have lived all my life in Lima and I knew this supermarket just opened a few months ago but I never really bothered to go in since the company managing this store was a rival of my father's company. Thus, being the obedient daughter that I am, I never set foot into this place or any other place that my father deems to be unholy and a sanctuary of frauds or evil doers.

We stopped briefly in the Medical Section to get some medical supplies. After that got lost again and ended up where we started in the Dairy Section with no one in sight.

"Are we lost again?" I asked since I know we were finish getting all her stuff from the list.

"Not quite. Hey turn around for a bit." She said as she positioned herself behind me. Within the hour I was playing chaperone with her, I knew she was up to something again. Hey when the girl kept giving you sarcastic jokes with the occasional sexual ones it can do that to you, though it is kind of a surprise I can be this comfortable with a complete stranger. Usually I would've given her one or two of my genius slaps by now.

I turned around defiantly. Facing her with my eyebrow raise, giving her my best HBIC face, "No."

And for the first time I saw her eyes widen a bit. Hmm, interesting, so she's not really accustomed to people saying no to her. Just before I could mock her about it, I saw her shrug before replying in a calm voice, "Okay. You asked for it."

Then as fast as lightning, she grabbed my free arm, the one that I wasn't leaning on the cart, and pulled my whole body towards hers. She turned me so that my back was facing her front and held the arm she grabbed over my head. I let go of the push cart, ignoring the pain on both my side and leg, and tried to elbow her which amazingly she just blocked, grabbing it, then proceeded to pin it with my other hand. She lifted my injured leg off of the ground with her own leg, making me lean half of my weight on her.

"Sshh, I'm just going to see how bad is the bruise is on your side. Now what I'm going to do now I'm just going to slowly apply pressure on it, okay?" she whispered on my ear. Oh god, is she going to rape me? Is she a lesbian or something? Fuck, I don't want to be raped by a lesbian. I'm not even one myself even though I found myself admiring beautiful women sometimes but that's normal isn't it? Admiring beautiful people is normal. Still, I'm clearly not a lesbian and will never be one! I got a fucking boyfriend, for God's sake's! Even though I'm not that really attracted to him.

"Will you stop squirming around? I'm not going to rape you however this position might've given you that idea. Stop being such a baby and just trust me for a while, will ya?" She said as she softly touches my bruise side. How she even know what I was thinking? I didn't said that out loud, did I?

"You were about to cry, that's a dead giveaway of what you were thinking. Place your head on my shoulder so I can see your face." She answered my silent question as her hand move up a bit. I tugged at her grip a few times and seeing that it was futile to even let one of my hands free, I succumb to her. I leaned my weight more into her, feeling the swell of her soft boobs on my back, before placing my head on her shoulder. She was stronger than she lets on.

I inhaled suddenly when she pressed a little harder on one spot. She smelled like a mixture of forestry and honey which miraculously calmed me down. She carried on with whatever she was doing without groping me somewhere inappropriate. She even discovered the few small bruises on my stomach and back after I gave her permission to touch me there. It's as if she can sense the littlest of pain from the smallest bruise. It's kind of endearing actually despite the position we were in.

"You didn't seem to have broken your ribs. That's a good thing but the bruise on your side covers your entire side plus the ones on your stomach need at least ointment. Oh and by how you're limping, I guess it's a good thing you only sprained it. Give it a week or two of rest and that will heal up in no time but no strenuous activities since I know you're into that with that tackle of yours." She said as she slowly place down my 'sprained' foot down while she placed my hands on the once forgotten push cart on the side.

"You owe me big time for this, you know."

That brought me out of my stupor.

"What?" I asked dumbly while I limp my way towards her who was now examining the various sizes of Salonpas, ointment and elastic gauze in the cart. I grabbed her arm, urging her to stop whatever the hell she was doing and look at me, "I don't need your pity."

I truly don't need another misconception about me again. I've already had my fair share of it and I'm sick of seeing them when all I wanted was for people to see me for who I am and not as rich daddy's little rich spoiled girl. And I certainly don't want another person using me as their little pawn for their rise to popularity.

"You think I pity you?" The Latina said with an eyebrow raised. She pulled herself out of my grip before placing the Salonpas back with the biggest size in the cart.

"Well if buying remedies for me isn't called as pity, then I don't know what to call it." I said with a glare which she shrugs off again. I notice that that was a habit of hers.

"Call it encouragement then." She told. Encouragement, really? Is this girl on drugs or something? She must've notice my bewildered expression since she continued speaking, "Hey, call it whatever you like but word from the wise, life isn't easy princessa. So if you plan living through whatever hell you're living in, better come prepared because there're only a handful of good people willing to help you in this fucked up world. It's your choice how act around them. Use them, trust them, do whatever you like but in the end you can't live without them."

No one ever told me that however messed up logic it was but at the back of my mind I knew she was telling the truth since I agreed with her. Though it was kind of sad that she was the one who was lecturing me. Not even my mother said those things. No one ever told me those words. No one told me to suck it up because they just expected me to fall in the bitter end. I was used to always telling myself, and only myself, that I have to do this. I have to prove to them all that I have what it takes to be better than them. I was used to fending for myself alone.

I felt a hand on top of my head, patting it softly and was astonished yet again by the slightly smaller tanned girl. I look through dark brown color her eyes and was weirdly mesmerized by its depth that seemed to make her look more mature than she really is.

"Come on, let's go already." She said as she walk towards what I assumed to be the cashier. Hopefully we wouldn't get lost this time, though a small part of me tells me that I don't want our time here to end. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

As it turns out, we found the cashier just fine which surprises me a bit since we were practically stuck here for over an hour from getting lost all the time then this tattooed girl, (I still don't want to call her Diabla, so sue me. I don't care. Clearly she wasn't some demon's spawn by the way she treated me earlier.) just happened to find it in a matter of minutes. Something smells fishy here and I'm not even talking about the fresh fish lying inside the cart.

"Yoh Lopez! You look mighty hot today. How about a ride on the Puckasaurus, right here, right now. I'm up for a threesome if you want." A guy with a mohawk wearing a white polo shirt that says Sunshine supermarket on its front pocket says to the Latina beside me who I assumed to have a surname Lopez. Well at least she has a normal surname. But the self-nickname seems familiar to me. I could swear I seem to know him from somewhere, I just can't remember where.

'Lopez' just winced at the mohawk guy before saying, "First of all, been there done that and let me tell you, Puck. You're so called 'ride', ain't worth shit. You're way too sloppy and way too mediocre, it's such a turn off, if you must know. Second of all, next time you suggest a threesome with me or Quinn here, I'll fucking crush your pathetic baby juice maker you called yourself as your grape balls, oh sorry I meant balls. Did I make myself clear?"

Did it bothered me that she just shot down then insulted the guy for being a womanizing asshole while reclaiming some respect for the both of us within one breathing? Hell no. I kind of respect women like her, actually. The fact that she can even do that and stood up for me even though we were technically just strangers over an hour ago is definitely worthy of my praise.

"Ouch, way to shot a sensitive guy, Lopez. Anyways, Rachel was here over here over thirty minutes ago, wearing that weird get up. I told her you were roaming around with Miss Popular like some kind of lost puppy. She was furious and kept demanding for my number. " Puck said with a smirk, "Putting on the moves, Lopez?"

The fuck? How the hell did the guy know I'm popular? And what did he meant by Lopez putting on the moves on me? Is she really a lesbian? Damn it. I know something was up, I just didn't expect it to be this.

"Will you stop your delusions already Puckerman before I shove my foot down your throat myself, I'm not putting any moves on anybody. And please don't tell me you gave your number to Rachel. She'll probably rub it in my face winning that stupid bet and probably make me sing some of her Broadway shit." Lopez said as she started to unload the cart with the items inside it while Puck started to swipe it on the machine then placing them inside a paper bag.

"So that's what it was? Sorry to tell you, but I already did gave her my number. If I didn't she would've gotten me fired from all the constant wailing she was doing. " Puck said while he laughing out loud.

Lopez on the other hand slump her shoulders down before running her hand through her hair in frustration, "Fuck. I should've seen that coming. She's probably jumping from joy and thinking about what song to do a duet together. Ah, I can see it now, the makings of a new world war 3 from the birth of some shitty local Broadway duo."

"Sucks to be you, JLo."

"Shut up Puckerman."

Puckerman. As in Noah Puckerman. He was Finn's best friend and teammate in football back when Finn was still trying to woo me. That is until he got in a fight and disappeared suddenly. He was known for being mostly as an ass and a player among the women but have a really short fuse and often beats people up. He was even rumored to have gotten into jail a couple of months back after beating the governor's son over a woman. But due to him being a minor, he was just sentence to a lot of communal work. My guess is, this is one of them. No wonder he looks familiar.

"You're Finn's best friend." I finally said towards him. He just look at me with a smirk on his face.

"Damn straight I am. How's my boy, Finn? Still trying to woo you like some love sick fool?"

"No, we're together now." I said as I suddenly look towards the Latina to gauge out her response but all I saw in her dark brown eyes was a wall of sudden indifference.

"That's my boy! You got your work cut out for you Lopez. But don't worry, you'll always be my lesbro." Puck said as he bagged the last of the things we bought, making sure that the medicinal patch, ointment and bandage were in a separate bag since they were the only once unlikely to be used for human consumption. Although that was sweet of him, what really got my attention was his last statement.

So the Latina was a lesbian. Not that I was really appalled by girls liking other girls. Heck, my best friend, Brittany, technically is bi since I technically almost always caught her kissing some random, whether the person was a guy or a girl, in some deserted place in middle school. Though to be quite frank, I always thought that lesbians tried to look manlier by cutting their hair like a boy's then wearing oversized outfits. But the Latina was far from that. Sure, she didn't cut her hair and was still wearing some kind of man's clothes but rather than giving her a manlier look like most, it just made her look sexier and more feminine than ever.

"Earth to Planet Q? You still in there? Get your ass moving on already." The Latina said as she shoves me the bag containing the medicine supplies while she picks up the other bags of grocery. I snapped out from my daze yet again before following her and out of Pucks somewhat mirthful gaze.

"Have fun guys. Don't do things I wouldn't do." He said which the tanned only replied with an eye role.

"Don't worry, with your kind of rep I fully intend on doing just that." Santana smirked at him before sauntering out of the supermarket slowly with me hobbling behind her. I was about to say something when she suddenly stops and looked at me.

"Right then. Let's get you fixed up before I end up taking blame for whatever shit you're in." she said as she strolled into a Chinese restaurant on the other side of the road.

We strolled in the establishment and she greeted the person, Tina I remembered who I think was in my year, manning the counter. She explained she just wanted to use the comfort room and asked if Tina could look out for her groceries then proceeded to threaten her to just guard it and never touch it.

Wow who does that? Apparently, she does.

After walking in the bathroom, she turned towards then tilted her head slightly towards the counter.

"I want you to sit on the counter for me so I can bandage your foot. Oh, and open the patch for me will you?" She said which I just nodded in return. I knew I should've resisted her order, given that we were inside a ladies comfort room alone and that usually screams out awkward in my dictionary but I found myself trusting this girl. Especially if I know said girl is a hot lesbian who fun to be with and is now apparently going to help me bandage my wounds.

I hobbled towards the counter and tried unsuccessfully to get myself on the counter. After a few tries, I felt her hands on my waist again as she gently turns my body around and gently lift me on the counter. Careful of the bruises at my side.

"Uhm"

"You were taking too long. I have to meet somebody after this." She said as she took out the bandage out of the paper bag and proceeded to gently remove my injured foot out of the doll shoes I was wearing.

I on the other hand, just nodded dumbfounded once again at her sudden change of attitude before taking the relief patch out of its bag and proceeded to open it just like what she asked me to do. It's no use over thinking this things, I'll just have to accept them as some sort of small blessing and relief from what's awaiting me at home.

"What kind of bet?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. She was half done tying the bandage around my foot which by now was visibly swelling. Walking is going to be a pain in the ass this week.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked not taking her eyes off what she was doing.

"What Puck said a while ago. You and that Rachel made some sort of bet. What is it?" I urged her, trying not to thinking of the insistent pain of my leg which made itself known only a few minutes ago.

"Hmm, just something like getting a random stranger's number. It's no big deal. She cheated anyways since Puck technically wasn't a stranger." She said as she tested the tightness of the bandage around my foot.

"And us roaming around the supermarket when you actually know the place?"

"I needed to see how badly you were hurt and the only way I can do that without acting some sort of pervert was to see how injured your body is by walking like lost idiots." She shrugs as she finishes wrapping my leg. I arc an eyebrow at her, "And don't tell me something like I just could've just asked because that shit never works. Not on tv, not anywhere. For all I know, you would've just burst out running out of the market with my trolley if I asked and let me examine you. Now hand me that patch and strip."

"What?" to let her humiliate myself with helping myself with sitting on the counter to let her wrap my foot, fine I'll let that one off to her. But letting me strip? That just crosses the line, "I'm not stripping for you, you perv."

She glared at me before walking towards the door and locking it. Oh god, is this the part where I'm finally about to get raped?

"As I said before, I'm not going to fucking rape you. I just want to place that stupid patch over your bruise and you could apply the ointment yourself at home. Stop labelling me as a rapist already. For fuck's sake!" She said as she strode back towards me. I look at her eyes and saw the slightly hurt but sincere expression within them.

Why does this girl care so much about me? Does she know my own father beats my mother and myself when things doesn't go well at his work? But that's impossible! So far this is the only time I've seen her and I would know since I made it a habit of mine to memorize popular and not to mention beautiful people around me. I have to if I don't want to get beat up by my father by humiliating him in one of his hosted dinner parties.

When I took too long to respond I surrendered yet again to her. Trusting her finally.

"Will you help me out then? The zipper is on my back and it hurts to even reach it." I asked her. The Latina only paused for a little bit before coming closer to me, placing her cold yet comforting hands on my back and started to slowly let down the zipper.

I felt vulnerable the minute she pulled down the garment, exposing my battered body for her eyes to see. I never let anyone see my body this battered up. To be honest, I hate her for pushing me to expose a side of me that no one ever saw until now but at the same time I was grateful to her since she seemed to understand me unlike most people do. Another reason why Diabla is such a wrong name to give her.

"You okay?" she asked me as she crouches down at the level of my bruise and started to gently put the patch on my damaged side. God my side hurts like hell. I just hope the patch works.

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks." I said with a slight smile on my face. She look up at me quickly before she returns her gaze to my side.

"For being a perv? That hardly counts as something to be thankful for Q." She jokes with a slight smirk adorning her face. Hey, she just called me Q. Only my closest friends call me that. I'm beginning to think she's some sort of physic from how well she was reading my thoughts just this past hour.

"Something like that." I said with a smile of my own. She arc her brow up while directing her eyes on me. That little smirk coupled with her dimples plastered on her face.

"And here I thought demoralizing daddy's little girl is impossible." She said which I just scoffed off. I mean really? That is one of the most stereotypical dreams a boy can have, though she isn't a boy so doesn't really count I guess.

"What did I say about stereotyping, Miss 'Diabla' Lopez?" I said with my fake sarcastic voice. She stood up and started to help me fix myself again, still smirk in place.

"That was when you have a push cart as a weapon but since there are no push way any carts can magically appear here in this bathroom, I can say whatever I want, Quinnie." She said as she zipped my dress in place and helped me get off the counter. She then grabbed the ointment that was left inside the paper bag, handing it to me before saying, "Anyways. I really gots to go. Rachel is really gonna kill me now that I'm beyond thirty minutes late. But before that, after you get home I want you to ice your foot then hot compress it after the ice melts. I also recommend you to do that with the other bruises but do it once you're alone or let someone you really trust do it for you."

"W-wait, what?" I once again was astonished by her abrupt change in behavior and what does she mean that? Does she really know what's going on at home? Is she one of my father's bodyguards hired in whatever whims the bastard pleases? No she can't be, she's way too young for that, plus her father is too much of a racist ass to hire a Latina to even hire a gardener!

Wait. Was she leaving already? Of course she is! She has been telling me that this Rachel was waiting for her! Though it was kind of sad that maybe this will be the last time I got to see her. There were not a lot of schools in this side of town but nonetheless, maybe we won't meet each other again.

"Oh, missing me already Q? No worries, I'll let some of my demon spawn hunt you in your sleep so that you won't get lonely." She referred to her name and how I was still a bit uncomfortable calling her that as she unlocked the door with me hobbling yet again behind her. I rolled my eyes at her even though I knew she wouldn't see. And there's the arrogant person I was putting up with for over an hour now.

Still, she did help me and I practically owed her with the ointment she gave me. When were outside the restroom, I saw a pen lying on top of the cashier's desk and made a grab to it before calling the Latina who was thanking Tina for letting us use the comfort room and guarding her groceries.

"Whatever Lopez, here give me your hand." I said to her once we outside the restaurant. I look at her expectantly but realize she has her hand full of groceries. I sighed at her before coming closer towards her. Her right hand was supporting one bag at the side making it easier for me to write the eleven digits down at the back of her hand.

"Uhm, what the hell are you doing? Hey! That tickles!" She asked

"Nothing. Just writing down my number." I said before straightening myself the best I could up and look at her face for who knows how long.

"Uhm you do know that this was just from a stupid bet right? I probably wouldn't even call you." She said with a mixture of surprised and confused look on her face.

"I know. Just think of it as a thank you for letting me hang out with you." I said as I slowly started to back away from her. Slowly but surely her confused look was replaced by her usual smirking face.

"You're weird Q. See you around?" She asked

And I genuinely smiled at her in return.

"Yeah, see you around."

We both smiled at each other for a second longer before each of us walks our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: REVIEW PLEASE! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 3:Another Song About the Weekend

**Chapter 3:Another Song About The Weekend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, and if you probably notice my titles are based on song titles of various artists so... I don't own them too. :3**

**Author's Notes: Is it two weeks already? or 3? i don't know. I've been too busy with school that I hadn't have time to update and I apologize if I made any grammatical mistakes here since I didn't have the time to edit through them again. Let me know if there's any. I greatly appreciate that.**

**And now for the shout outs!**

**Another Random Human: Thanks! You can hardly read a nerd!Santana and if there is, usually its a Brittana fic. and usually Quinn gets to be the nerd when in the original Glee series most of Santana's jokes are a bit nerdy. :3**

**kiaraberry774: probably it's gonna be like world war 3 in every class they're in. :P**

**Ryoko05: of course there will be love! and a lot of tension. lols. :P**

**GISA103: new chappy! :D**

**silent12reader: lols, who wouldn't want to be fucked by one Santana Lopez? but hey, almost every in the closet lesbian who still doesn't accepts her sexuality thinks like that in the beginning (i think, not really sure). Well, they are frienemies, and i for one like the chemistry between opposites. Lol, i try my best to make the characters hilarious at the same time still stick with their original characteristics.**

**boringsiot: Thanks for the tip. hopefully my sentence construction gets better with this chapter but then again, i didn't edit it. lol. i'll try better with the next chapter.**

**Alexismiau1690: thanks! not much of action in this chapter since my primary goal is to introduce all the main characters but i hope you like it :D**

**Guest (Feb 23-chap3) : next chappy! :D**

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

It's been a week since Quinn gave me her number.

It's been a week since my bet with Rachel, which I cleverly used against her as a means to get her to do all my chores until now.

It's been a week since I've input Quinn's number in my phone but never had enough courage to text her.

Within that week, Rachel has been causing a riot in the Berry's household because of me supposedly withholding information as to who gave me the number who in her own words, I can't even sum up enough courage to call once to prove that I didn't make the whole thing up. And it's driving me crazy!

"For the last fucking time Rachel, stop bothering me about who gave me the number because I for one don't fucking know!" I yelled at her while I stuff my backpack with all the necessary items I thought I would need in school.

Hey, it was my first day of school. As in literally my first day of school in like forever. If you think living in New York and being the granddaughter of a top dog mobster means I get to go to the most exquisite and richest school there. Guess again. I wasn't even allowed to go into public school for fear that some other gang would kidnap me and hold me for ransom.

Well hey, I have to inherit my paranoia from someone right? And apparently I inherited it from my abuelo since he was the one who decided to not let me go to school.

My abuelo used to tell me that the world is harsh so if I want to survive, I got to be smart.

Being a kid, I didn't get what that has to do with me attending school just like normal kids do. Running around with their friends after school, talking about their day and stuff, I was kind of envious that they got to do all that stuff when I can't.

I was home schooled by people that my abuelo have chosen to teach me whatever needs to be taught and more. And if the turned up as an assassin they're either killed on the spot by the guards outside my room or by me since clearly they're clearly good enough to pass the guards who were handpicked by my abuelo to guard me but not good enough to kill me who was trained by the man himself.

Was I angry that the people I have considered as my friends as a kid are almost five to ten times my age at that time? Hell yes. Was I angry that the people teaching me are either afraid of me or trying to kill me at that time? Definitely yes. I couldn't stand the thought of craving at least one friend who has the same age as me. It's pathetic, I know.

So, I ran away from my appointed tutor who was shaking and almost pissed in his own pants when I asked if I go out to get some fresh air with a knife pointed at him one evening and came to the Central Park all on my own.

Of course there were many kids there but when you're a kid kept from the outside world too long, people seem to look at you with this funny glint in their eyes once you started talking. Then they started walking away from you like some crazy person on the loose.

To say that I was sad was an understatement. I was devastated. There I was, busting my ten year old ass off into making anyone within my age to be my friend and they were completely avoiding me like I'm some kind of plague!

I thought making a friend was easy. I thought you just have to talk to them and the two of you are magically joined at the hip or something. Life totally sucked when you learn things the hard way. That's for sure.

At the end of the day, I found myself sitting alone on a bench with no single person willing to talk to me until my abuelo comes along that is.

He's exact words were, '_What did I tell you about the world, mija?_'

'_The world is harsh and to survive, you gotta be smart.' _Was my answer.

'_Remember the things I told you well and don't you ever forget them again.' _He said as he patted me once on my head before standing up and walking away

Till this day, I never forgot that rule or any rules of his for that matter. Maybe that's the reason why I was having second thoughts calling Quinn. Maybe because I don't know her that well yet even though she totally got that cute girl next door vibe that I totally dig in cute blonde chicks.

Fuck, I'm sounding more and more like Puck. That can't be good.

"Santana would you at least tell me what the person who gave you the number looks like?" Rachel pleaded for the hundred and nth time. God, what is up with her?

"Look Hobbit, while I usually break people's arms as annoying as you into two by now and probably say to them I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent where the wannabe bad boy gang cruises all the time so you can't do nothing about it, I'm going to stick with something original for once and say. Shut the fuck up already!" I told her as I put on some worn out skinny jeans and put on a thin jacket over my tank top. Hey, it might be the end of summer but I really don't want to stick out like a sore thumb especially on my first day of school.

"But you aren't from Lima Heights Adjacent, that's at the other side of town. And why are you wearing that? I thought we have an agreement that we are finally changing our looks once school starts?" Rachel said as I put on my grandfather glasses on which due to my recent fall last week had been broken into two therefore I have to tape it together in order for the two broken pieces to hold on. Lame right?

"You forget that I only wore a bunch of my tank tops and shorts this last two years therefore, I totally did what you wanted me to which is a new look. Another thing is, it's none of your business what I wear or don't wear." I scoffed at her.

Being home schooled has its perks. One being you could totally study at your own time. Another, is that if you happen to finish a curriculum you set early, it means you can graduate early. And since I have nothing else to do with my free time whenever my abuelo wasn't around to play with me, I began to study and earn a lot of credits which then resulted to my early graduation of middle school.

"That is totally unfair! I know for the fact that what you're wearing right doesn't suit you one bit!" Rachel said as she walks in my bedroom wearing what looks like a blue button up blouse, a red skirt that reaches below the knees, white stockings and shiny doll shoes that has a red ribbon at its side.

"Pfft, like you're any better?" I said as I was straining myself to rip the hideous combination of clothing apart.

"As I told you, my clothe combinations are from the timeless classics which Kurt even approves."

"Right, and you just happen to forget the part where I also said that the classics are to be used after twenty five years after their last expiration fame date, hence the word timeless was put before classic." A skinny boy wearing a pair of tight and colourful jeans barge into my room.

"Why hello, Porcelain. Does anybody here know the word privacy? While I know Rachel is a dysfunctional nosy twit who can't learn or be taught some simple etiquette, I expected more from you Kurt." I said, seething at Rachel's best friend, Kurt Hummel since forever, according to Rachel. Son of the car workshop from downtown.

He will probably deny it but from the fact that he wears clothes as bright and almost always as flashy like today, he's gay. And I caught him staring at a guy's ass almost every time I got dragged out to hang out with them to the mall. His eyes were probably undressing the guy and almost thirty per cent of the time I caught a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. It was that obvious. Trust me.

"And I suppose you're any better, Satan? I happen to remember just last month, you barging in my room while I was doing my facial ritual." Kurt quip back, giving me a pointed look. Aw gawd, why does he have to bring that up?

It was during one of the duo's sleepover at the Hummel's wherein I got drag with them because of Hiram's insistence.

I was just going to ask where the midnight snacks were kept when I barge in on Kurt's room when he was apparently smearing his face with this green slimy goo, wearing a hilarious fluffy pink bathrobe and a towel wrapped over his head.

"Shut up. I still have reoccurring nightmares of one slime monster eating one disturbing Kurt Hummel or was it the other way around since the amount of that slime smeared on your face at that time is a bit too much. I'd say you were addicted to it." I said as I made my way outside my room and out the house with the two behind me.

"What about breakfast?" Rachel asked as she hurriedly packed three slices of to go to bread into a brown paper bag and three cups of coffee which Kurt helped carry for her. It was still six in the morning and classes start at nine so probably there won't be any students there yet at this hour.

"And miss my grand tour of Mckinley High before my very first day of school officially starts? I don't think so." I said with a smirk which was reciprocated by the two as the three of us got in my car towards my first day of what I thought of normalcy.

~~Renegade~~

Quinn's POV:

Perfection. By its very definition, it's the quality or state of being free from fault or defect. A word that describes supreme and unsurpassable degree of excellence.

It was that very quality that my father ingrained in my brain since my childhood days. You can have everything, power, money, love, everything, just by trying to be perfect. Who was I to question him, when clearly it worked pretty well for him? Head of business company, living in one of the most biggest mansions where clearly only the richest of the rich can only afford, and he still gets away from all the abuse he's been doing to his own wife and kids.

Who would believe me anyways? Who would believe that my father, the perfect man that ever lived among his business associates and so called friend, was abusing his own family for years now? Years.

Forcing his own beliefs into us, telling us that less than perfect is as sure as failing him. Force us to pretend to be the perfect little family living in Lima, Ohio. Force us to believe he was the perfect father whenever he was hosting or attending one of his business parties.

What a load of bull. The only perfect about him is his aim to beat up both me and my mother while still in his drunken state just like last week.

Last week, huh? It's already been a week since I've given my number to that brunette Latina and since then, I found myself staring at my phone, waiting for some kind of unknown number to pop up, hoping it would be her.

Why was I so hung up on her? Is it the way she treated me as if I was only any other regular stranger who happen to bump into her? Or is it the way she somehow knew and understood what I was going through at home?

She was surprisingly enjoyable and understanding to talk even though we banter and insulted each other almost half the time and the other half was mostly sexual innuendos that in most situations, could've been sexual harassment already. But I didn't felt like I was being harassed, in fact, I almost considered it as a compliment when it comes from her.

I don't really know but for the time being, I have to get out of my house as soon as possible. I was about to get out the front door when a voice stops me from behind.

"Going to school already, Lucy?" my father, Russell Fabray said while sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking his morning tea and reading the morning paper. What is he still doing here? It's already nine in the morning! Usually he would've been already out and about doing god knows what.

"To school daddy. Todays the first day." I told him while standing straight at attention as best as I can with my sprained foot still a bit sore.

"I see, make it good then. Take the red Ferrari so you won't be late. A Fabray shouldn't not be late." he said as he casually flips the newspaper to another page.

"Thank you daddy." I said before finally going out the front doors and into the garage where our cars are neatly put away. I walk towards the very end where a very shiny red Ferrari sat and opened its doors. After finding the keys inside one of the hidden compartment, I revved it up and drive out of my house as fast as I can. Sore foot be damned. If this can let me get out of the house a lot faster than usual then I'll take it.

I few minutes pass before my phone rang noisily with Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA's one line repeat, signalling Brittany calling me. And guess what line it is? Yep it's the one with the Britney thing in it.

With my left hand still on the steering wheel and my eyes on the road, I rummage for my damn phone. I mean come on, this is Lima. With the small population cohabitating already, I doubt all of them drive a car.

"You have got to let me change your ring tone. You do know Miley is one of those lame wannabe Lady Gaga singers, right? Not to mention she has a horrendous rep as a teen artist." I told Brittany as soon as I pick up the phone. I heard a giggle from the other side before she answered.

"I know. But that's the only song i know that mentions Britney Spears and my name. You know that I know that Britney and I share a spiritual connection and I need to feel connected with her all the time."

"Then why won't you just choose one of her songs? Most of her songs mention herself anyways." I said as I made a left turn towards Brittany's neighbourhood.

"No way! Remember when that happened last year?" Brittany asked. I hummed before grunting. Yes, I clearly remembered a time when Brittany kept borrowing my phone in order to change her personal ringtone because she can't decide which of Britney Spears' songs she likes best and to my annoyance, this lasted for almost two weeks straight and even resulted to the breakage of my old phone since we keep tugging it back and forth between us.

"Yes. I still can't believe you can destroy my phone just by changing your ringtone! FYI, I like that phone." I said before I park my car in front of the Pierce's residence. It's a bit smaller than my home but obviously the largest among the houses along this street.

"But I thought you wanted a new phone? Oh, hey Quinn, look up, look up!" Brittany said excitedly. I humoured her and look up where I know where her bedroom is. She was still wearing her sleep wear but I know she showered already since her hair was dripping wet.

I sighed, sometimes Brittany can be a handful especially in the mornings.

"Hurry up, Britt! Or Sue will kill us for being late!" I said on the phone since she was still holding it against her ear. I watch as she grinned sheepishly as she bounded back to her bedroom to get ready.

After a few minutes, I saw Brittany at the front door hugging her mom goodbye before bouncing towards my car with her back pack and a paper bag of what I assume is her lunch at hand.

"So, are you ready for the big speech for today?" Brittany asked with a smile on her face as she closes the car at her side.

"Do you really think, I'm going to be the first year's representative this year? I mean what if someone scored higher than mine? They're some of those kinds of people, Britt. I mean, who we are kidding! Maybe I didn't study enough since we were also preparing for cheer camp." I asked. At Mckinley high before the first year's orientation, there was this on-going tradition that the person who scored the highest in the entrance exam will conduct a speech in front of the freshmen present there.

My father, being an alumni there, was a first year's representative during his time.

"Of course they'll choose you! You're the smartest and bestest friend I've ever known! And if they can't accept that, then they're obviously more stupid than me!" Brittany said, bringing a smile on my face.

"Thanks Britt and don't say you're stupid. You're not." I told her as I started the car once again and glided it towards the school.

~~Renegade~~

I parked my Ferrari in an empty parking space and got out of the car with Brittany hooking her arm with mine as we walk towards the school entrance.

"Well, hello fresh meat. My name is Olivia Whyte, head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club. But you can just call me Liv, everyone does." a red head said to us as she extends her hand as a sign of a handshake. She was wearing the same Cheerios uniform but I notice she was wearing a necklace with a golden charm shaped into a letter C hanging from it. Two other girls wearing the same attire with the exception of the necklace flanked both her sides.

"Quinn Fabray, and this is Brittany Pierce." I introduce us both and shook her hand, seeing that Brittany is still holding her back pack and lunch against her chest.

"Yeah, I heard you're one of Sue's recruits from cheer camp. Come with me, so we can introduce you to the whole team." Liv said as she beckoned us both to follow her towards the football field.

But after just a few steps, a startling scream that can even put a banshee into shame erupted from the school entrance.

There was a crowd of snickering football players gathered in a circle over three dripping of who knows what people. The first one was a boy wearing a ridiculous tight jean pants and a pastel coloured blouse. The second was a short brunette who was wearing some granny outfit that should be banned for ever been worn to a public place. And the last person was a raven haired girl who was wearing a pair of grandfather glasses which was obviously broken due to its crookedness and the scotch tape in between the frames. She was wearing a pair of very loose worn out hoody and a pair of jeans that has numerous rips on the thighs and knees. Some of her hair was blocking her face but by the way she was shaking looks like she was about to cry.

I think she was about to fall over with how she took a tentative step towards the nearest jock from her when the granny suit brunette beside her reaches for her hand and helped her straighten her up. The brunette said something which I didn't get to hear since we were too far apart from the group that made the whole football team laugh out loud. Bunch of assholes, can't you see the girl is about to cry?

The brunette tried to heave the other girl, urging her to move away from the jocks. This however was only a futile attempt since the raven head seems to be in shock and I assumed was looking at the jocks. Having that the case, the boy with the tight pants shouted at the top of his voice, breaking the odd stare off, "SANTANA MOVE YOUR ASS ALREADY!"

After that the trio walk away from the still snickering football team, albeit the brunette still has to half drag the raven head since now I saw for the very first time that the girls wasn't about to cry. No, she was actually glaring at the jocks as if challenging them into a fight.

"Damn, nerd slushfest already? Sucks to be them." Liv said before laughing out loud at her own joke. She faces us again afterwards and said, "Listen up freshmeat, here in high school is survival of the fittest. Nerds like those Losers don't stand a chance and as luck will have it, they'll probably have endless slushies' thrown into their faces every single day until they graduate. Tip from someone who owns the throne at the top of said food chain, never be like them."

She then sauntered off towards the football field with us on tow.

~~Renegade~~

Cheerio practice was intense and I wasn't even doing it with them. Me, Britt and a bunch of freshmen were watching the higher years do this epic routine with a blonde woman wearing a blue track suit and shouting at the top of her lungs on a portable megaphone of how sloppy they were being. I assumed she was Coach Sue, their coach.

"Mediocre! I cannot even watch you sloppy babies without the urge of gouging my eyeballs out! You call that your best one hand stand flip? I call that a frog doing in a circus performance! Hit the showers and get out of my sight!" Sue shouted with her megaphone. She then started to trudge her way towards us.

After looking at each one of us she then started her way back towards her original position.

"You, You, and You, take off that uniform. You're off the team" Sue said pointing two blonde skinny girls and a fat black girl.

"What?!"

"You can't do that!"

"Awh hell no."

Despite their different angry responses, Sue calmly looks at them with a malicious flare in her eyes.

"I simply am saving you from the humiliation of making an embarrassment of yourselves and my team. Cheering is a war people! For example, I can smell the scent of cigarettes from Blondie McPuff over here and I absolutely won't allow a half panting dog in my cheer performances. Blondie Move-Much obviously have OCD problems here and I'll be damned if I let her destroy my pyramid just because she has an urge to do something stupendous. I'm sorry kid but I don't like dealing with crazies. And do I have to spell it out for you, Wheezy?" Sue said now looking at the fat black girl. She wasn't even wearing the skirt but rather prefers the pants that the boys wear required to wear.

"It's Mercedes Jones, Coach Sue and I believe that being a bit rounded isn't a criterion for kicking me out of the team." The girl said which earned her a humourless chuckle from Sue.

"You're not even in the team, Wheezy. Now get the hell out of my field and out of that uniform before I send you to Africa or somewhere people need fat to survive."

The girl stood there in shock for a moment before turning around and briskly walking away from the field.

As for Sue, she looks down her watch before turning on the megaphones yet again, "Listen up. The Freshmen Orientation is about to begin in a few minutes and I want you walking in that hall like you own the place. I want every eyes focus on you, telling you that you own the place. Is that clear ladies? Now get going."

Me and Britt walk towards the school auditorium with our heads held high, bringing out our inner royalty. As a result, the people we seemed to pass made way for us without even looking at them. We sort of gotten used to this since we usually are required to attend our parents annual parties where all of our parents business associates and their children mingle with us.

Unfortunately, not all of the people our parents invited have the decency of having a little self-control. But that doesn't mean I have the power to slap whoever made some sort of harassment towards me, I tried it once and that only resulted a night of my father's drunken beatings.

So I learned to fend for myself as elegantly and as subtly that any potential gross suitor who's only in it for the money is discourage without angering my father. Once I perfected that, I taught Britt a thing or two about it but needless to say, she still kept getting herself into trouble or rather she used it to seduce others into having sex with her. Whatever floats her boat, I guess.

Entering the auditorium, I can see that we were among the late comers but surprisingly enough, have reserved seats for us in the middle of the room where Liv and a bunch of other cheerleaders were standing guard over them, scaring anyone who tries to come near them.

"Hey freshies, as an extension of your welcome here, we saved you the best seats in this dump. Free from any contaminant of any sort because trust me when I say this thing will go on forever. We just want to make sure your ass won't be sore for later on. See you at practice." Liv said as she waive us goodbye before hurrying out the room full of freshmen with the other cheerleaders behind her.

Me and Britt took a sit first, choosing the one nearest the side ail. All of the others follow soon afterwards.

"Good morning, freshmen." A balding Indian man, wearing a worn out suit said in front, "I am Principal Figgins, the principal of Mckinley High School. Before we begin the program, I would like to call the student who ranked number one in the entrance exam to give an opening speech."

"OMG! This is it Quinn! They're about to call your name!" Britt said excitedly as she bounced on her seat, making me feel jittery as it is.

"Oh my god. I'm so nervous right now. What if they don't like the speech that I've made?" I said bringing out a crumpled paper where I've written then rewritten my speech so many times that some spaces seemed to mimic a tiny black hole on the paper from all those times I frustratingly tried to erase some parts of it.

"Are you kidding? They are gonna love it! I mean, I loved it when you let me hear it, then that means they'll definitely love it!" Britt said with a smile on her face, making me smile yet again. No wonder she's my bestest bestfriend in the world. She's awesome.

There was a slight pause as if Principal Figgins was having second thought reading my name. it wasn't that hard to pronounce right? With him Indian and all. I know, how racist of me but hey, I'm dying from anxiety here!

He looks up, ready to read my name and truth be told, I was about to get up when suddenly,

"SANTANA D. LOPEZ!"

"What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes (Again): A little spoiler for the next chapter<strong>

**1) Santana, Rachel and Kurt performing a skit of one of Avril Lavigne's Songs**

**2) Brittany and Santana's first meeting that ends up badly (huwat?!)**

**Anyways, I might be updating a little later than usual yet again, since finals are coming up. So, please Review guys!**


	5. Chapter 4: Rock N' Roll

**Chapter 4: Rock N' Roll**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**Author's notes: Yes, I know probably a lot of you will tell me, "What took you so long?", i'm so sorry for that my dearest readers and I still appreciate it when you read my fics and leave reviews stuff like that.**

* * *

><p>Santana's POV:<p>

"Fucktards the lot of them. Who in their right mind would throw something this disgusting at us? Fuck, what is this stuff anyways?" I grumbled out as I wiped out some of the sticky mess that those meatheads threw at us.

"They're what you call the jocks Santana and I don't know if you realize it yet but they are on top of the food chain around here and unfortunately for us, we're at the most bottom of that very same food chain." Kurt said glumly as he wiped his face with some wet wipes that Rachel carried with her.

"Pfft, you're kidding me right? Food chain? What's this, some kind of life in the jungle experience extravaganza?" I joked but when the two didn't respond back, not even Rachel's annoying lengthy lectures of anything under the sun and yes, those topics include her and her Barbra Streisand obsession. I immediately growled at the two, "Why didn't you tell me that school is like this to the both of you? I could've done something—"

"And so you can beat them up? You'll be no better than them, Santana, if you did that! In fact, you'll be worse if you really did beat them up! You could end up in jail! Or worse, daddy would probably ground me and take away all my gold stars because you end up in jail because of me!" Rachel said in one breath.

"Are you on high now Rachel? Did the cup of whatever you call this icky thing has rocks in it that somehow big enough and hard enough to give you brain damage? You seriously consider this treatment as socially acceptable?" I challenge her.

"Yes, if it means being the more mature one out of the whole student body and keeping my promise to dad and daddy to keep you away any trouble again." Rachel said.

Back when I first saved Rachel, I apparently did a number to those kids. Let's just say that a few broken ribs, broken arms and legs prompted the entire neighbourhood's alliance to gather their sorry asses into either kick me out or let the Berry's move to another part of town.

We chose the latter option of course even though they know I still have my violent tendencies and to add to the mixture, the Berry's are pretty darn stubborn. They didn't want to live anywhere else where there are lot of potential signs of troubles like gangs or any kind of bad influences to me or Rachel.

Pfft, please. As if a bunch of wannabe's are going to pose a threat to me. To Rachel, fine. But me? I'm Santana Fucking Lopez. The person who has a fucking tattoo of a fucking cross and the name Diabla made by maybe the devil himself during his prime who happens to be his grandchild! Who would cross me?

But since nobody knew Dio Lopez has a granddaughter and there are practically a lot of Lopez's around the country, no one knew that and I can't risk endangering Rachel or the two Berry's who practically became my two gay dads. So much for the infamous daughter of Satan.

Still, Rachel should've told me.

"Don't tell me you are actually happy with that kind of treatment you are getting because you're a bigger masochist than I thought you are Berry." I said, sarcasm heavily dripping out of my tone.

Rachel just shook her head before letting out a load sigh.

"Of course I don't like the way I'm being treated. Why do you think I wanted a makeover in the first place? But Santana you have to understand that while your valiant efforts of acting my big guardian angel all the time is sweet, I don't think beating those boys and then being expelled especially on your first day of school is a good idea plus daddy would kill us when that'll happen."

I sighed before nodding. She's right. I can't just go around throwing my future every chance I get. That's just plain and utter stupidity, especially after I worked my butt of learning what's supposed to be considered as normal stuff from Google and Youtube. I can't believe normal people considers hopping on pogo sticks while wearing a pink bunny costume into a swimming pool. Who does that?

"You're right, Rache. I just can't throw away my life just because of some guys with chimpanzee brains especially when I apparently got the highest score in the entrance exam." I said while I scratched the back of my head not noticing the bewildered expressions of both my friends beside me.

"You what now, Satan?" Kurt suddenly shrieked, with his prepubescent voice. I almost forgot that he was there with us and chill out dude. Your shimmery shiny rainbow youth vibes are showing.

"Uhm, I can't throw away my life—" I started but Rachel interrupted me before I can even finished the whole sentence.

"No, no, no. Not that part, the other part!" She said while waiving her hands in a maniac like manner.

"Guys have chimpanzee brains?" I tried again which earned me a snort from the both of them. Hey they sync, awesome! The glare they're currently giving me kind of reminded me of the show 'My Little Pony', especially with Kurt in the picture and their colorful stained clothes.

"I'm starting to think that you have it too if you don't start answering correctly, Santana." Kurt said with a raised eyebrow. The fuck? It's a miracle that nobody suspects his rainbow coloured fabulousness. That, or I just have an awesome gaydar.

"I got the highest score in the entrance exam?" I still asked because I still don't know where the hell this conversation was going off to.

"Which made you THE First Year's Representative, Santana! I'm so proud of you!" Rachel shriek like a banshee on the loose before hugging me so tight I might puke the breakfast I ate this morning plus the dinner the night before.

"It's official! We are now best friends with the smartest kid in the whole of Mckinley High ever and do you know what that means?!" Kurt said while hopping in one foot to the other and no I don't know what that means. All I know is I just answered the stupid entrance exam which in my vocabulary was way too easy that even a chimp can answer them.

Seeing the confuse look in my face, Rachel answered it for me, "It means, you are going to make a speech in the Freshman Orientation this morning! That's why they gave you an advance noticed so you can prepare it beforehand! Oh I'm so excited, this is one in a million chance of stepping it up of the food chain and become popular ourselves!"

"Wait, wait, wait! What? I have to give out a speech?" I said in astonishment. Fuck, I should've read through that letter they have sent to me instead of throwing it straight into the trash, "And hold up, what's with this instant popularity thing? For all I know this'll just proved that I'm just a bigger nerd than the lot of them. Duh."

They stop their gushing and looked at my loose hoody and ripped pants covered in sticky melted slushy, my hair is all over the place and instantly their faces fell apart.

"I hate those jocks. I can't believe this is how my high school debut will start of!" Rachel sighed as she resumed to cleaning herself with heaps of wet tissue that was accessible from the sink and started rubbing it rigorously on her blue blouse which now has a purple patch.

"They're worse than pigs. Though, Santana do needs a makeover first before any of us can even call ourselves popular and praise worthy divas." Kurt said as he patted the wet patches of his shirt with tissue. Rachel and I shrugged off at the use of his term 'diva' since it was fairly often used by him when he was with us all the time.

I took off the rubber holding my hair up and open the faucet to wash my hair, trying to wash off the stickiness of the beverage. After that I trudge over to the hand dryer machine and stand over it and dried myself under it. Hey, this is normal routine for me in my earlier years besides it's not as if it's blood. Now that's harder to get off than this sticky shit.

The two stare at me as if I'm in another world and maybe I am but after a second longer they mimic my earlier actions of cleaning myself. They even tried shoving each other when they got to the drying part.

After that fiasco and the three of us are adequately presentable with a few stains here and there. We were seating outside the wall of the stadium where the Freshmen Orientation. Rachel's blouse still has that purple spot which she believes is an omen and was currently complaining about it.

"I mean, I don't really believe in omens and would rather believe in the positivity and the brighter aspect in life but thinking about it, chances of becoming popular are quite slim which poses the greater threat of my future of getting in one of the most excellent schools of performance and arts, NYADA." Rachel blabs on and on. Fed up with her yapping I raised my hand to her face to stop her from talking.

"Look Berry, shut it for a second. For all we know, you'll join every available club here whether it's necessary or not just for the sake of getting extra credits just like you did in middle school. Hell, even enough to give to four people yearly! But at the end of the day, you have to pick one that you'll stick with and be happy doing with the people you hang out with." I said.

"Santana's right, we're finally high school students! And like you kept pestering us for the past couple of months now, it's finally our time to shine." Kurt said with a smile. He grasp Rachel's hand with his own and Rachel held mine.

"You guys are the best, you know that and to even propose to join me in my excursion to find the perfect club? I'm so touched." Rachel said which made us two look at her like she suddenly grew a head or something.

"We what now?" We yelled at the same time as tried yanking our hands out of her hands but her grasp is tighter than we thought.

"Santana said to be happy doing things with people I hang out with and as proof of that, I am very happy in both of your presence even though we have our major differences in terms of music talent and passion." Rachel said with a smile on her face. I arched a brow at her.

"Excuse you, Miss Wannabe Broadway Queen! I'll let you know that having your voice as your only natural talent will be your downfall in the theatre department." Kurt said, bring his hands on his waist.

"Kurt, are you telling me that I lack talent to back up my future plans? I have you know that I have been practicing hard every day just to make up for my shortcomings." Rachel accused. Oh god, here we go again.

"Yes. I know, we all know that Rachel Berry is going to be a big star someday. But for the meantime, let's just focus more into the present and how my current self out shines the both of you" Kurt sighed. Oh god. Is this what I think is happening?

"You did not just challenge me into a duet did you?" Rachel stood up in front of us with her hands on her hips, trying to look menacing.

"Actually this challenge also extends to you, Santana. So this will be called a trio." Kurt corrected which earned him a raised eye brow from me. Are you serious right now?

"Deadly serious plus duets are fun but doing a trio just so happens to make it more of a challenge and you know me. I like to accept any challenge that is thrown in my way." Rachel answered for me as if reading my mind.

"I don't even sing—" I tried to deny but Rachel, being the annoying step sister that she is, once again interrupted me, "Oh please! I've heard you sing and hum a few songs whenever you think no one is in the room! It saddens me though that I only get to hear it whenever you take a shower or cook your weekly portion of animal carcass meat. Think of all the songs we could've sung together already!"

Fuck, she heard me singing in the shower and I wasn't able to detect her? I think my detecting skills are becoming too rusty for Rachel to do that. That's not a good sign, I definitely need to sharpen my skills again. No wonder those stupid jocks see me as their prey! I'm practically am with how weak I've become!

"No." I said pointedly.

"Why not? Your voice is amazing! Plus your rendition of 'Girl on Fire' by Alicia Keys was amazing!" Rachel insisted which perks Kurt up.

"Oh really? Never pegged you as a fan Santana." I however just rolled my eyes at this. So what if my jam in the shower so happens to be that song? I can't just tell them that I just so happen to feel an urge to burn stuff up whenever I'm in the mood to a shower. I personally blame our heater for making the water too hot.

"I'm not a fan. Can you both just please just sing something and then we can all move on." I said as I also stood up while dusting some invisible dirt from my behind.

"No." Both Rachel and Kurt said at the same time. Typical. The only time they synchronize is when they gang up on me. I hate it when those times happens. It's as if they're willing themselves to let me kill them on the spot!

But unfortunately, I promise Hiram that I won't cause any bloodshed on my first day of school. Even if it was his daughter who was the cause of my pent up stress building inside me. I sighed and looked at the closed doors of the auditorium where all of the students and teachers are still assembled and then I look all over campus. We three were the only ones on sight.

"Santana, what are you plotting now? I know that look and you're probably up to no good again." Kurt said to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We're stuck outside with the whole school inside the auditorium with basically nothing to do for a few hours! Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious about going around campus. Practically doing whatever we can do, heck even sing song tunes for all I care! But I got first dibs on the first song since you both are so much pain in the ass." I said while bringing out my iPhone and looking through my playlist. But before I could even finish sifting through my list, both of them actually lunge at me and hugged me! Oh god.

"Oh I knew you are I softy!" Kurt said to me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh god stop rubbing me with all your glittery stuff sticking out of you. Especially you Porcelain! You look like some kind of wannabe Twilight fanatic with the way you use up that glitter on you." I said which somehow earned me a scoff from Kurt and a headshake from Rachel.

"You just say that Santana because you don't know how to take care of your skin the way Kurt take cares of his. You do know that skin burn is lethal and easily obtainable by just standing under the sun right?" Rachel said on his defense.

Should I really care about that? Probably not and I have the perfect song for that.

"You do know that I have almost zero percent interest on that right?" I told them as I hit play on my iPhone.

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

I then proceeded to walk towards what I think is the cafeteria because that's the nearest building from where we are aside from the auditorium.

"Seriously Santana? An Avril Lavigne song?" Kurt said with a huff but nonetheless followed my lead with Rachel.

"_I don't care about my make-up, I like it better with my jeans all ripped up." _I sang with a bit of a gangster swagger while pointing to my face and my jeans.

"Don't know how to keep my mouth shut" Rachel suddenly sang the next line which earned her a semi-glare from me and I looked at Kurt before singing the next line few lines.

"You say," I sang then Kurt chimed in, "So what?"

"What?" Rachel so happens to say that which was kind off hilarious and awesome at the same time.

"I don't care if I'm a misfit, I like it better than the hipster bullshit." I sang while making my way through the doors of the cafeteria which luckily enough are open. This school has way crappy security system since I don't see a speck of CCTV or security guards to monitor their stuff. Oh well. More fun for us to wreak havoc on then.

"I am the mother freaking princess," Rachel once again interrupted me before pointing at me and singing, "And you still love me."

I roll my eyes at her for that. She wishes I love her enough, I like to think of her as more of a cockroach infestation in my life. Little buggers can't be easily killed unlike humans.

"Some-somehow, it's a little different when." Kurt, who climb up on a table pointed at me and sang, "I'm with you"

"You know what I really am" I shrugged and is about to climb the next table myself when I saw Rachel on top of it, striking a some weird pose as she sang, "All about?"

"You know how it really goes" I glare up at her. She can't be seriously turning this little song to a competition? Who am I kidding? She's Rachel Berry, she turns everything into a competition!

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah" The both of them sang at the same time while striking different weird poses. Hell, I got to admit they look funny together so I brought my phone up and started to record them.

"Some some way," Kurt sang as he twirled off the table.

"We'll be getting out of this town one day." Rachel said as she too leaped off the table in front of my phone before continuing the next few lines of the song, "You're the only one that I want with me."

I rotated my phone, taking note that Rachel and Kurt are still seen behind me, before singing the next few lines, "You know how the story goes."

"Oh, oh, oh" Then they proceeded to do the weird poses again. I placed my phone on a bench so I can freely move my arms and dance with them, earning myself a smile from both of them.

"When it's you and me" We all point at each other before singing the next few lines doing whatever poses we came up on the spot.

"We don't need no one to tell us who to be" I sang with a little shimmy on my hips.

"We'll keep turning up the radio" Rachel sang, turning her hand clockwise with her index finger and thumb pinch together.

"What if, you and I" Kurt sang while winking and pointing at the camera.

"Just put up a middle finger to the sky" All three of us put up our middle fingers up in the air. I smirk at the two before at the camera. Hey, I'm actually having fun here. Sue me.

"Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll, Rock 'n roll!" We finish off before laughing our butts at each other to the point where all of us topple on the ground. The sound of Avril's song still continuing along our laughter.

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

After a few minutes of catching our breath and laying lazily on the ground, Rachel was the first one to break off the silence between us three.

"You do know that the floor we're currently lying on is even filthier than the slushy that we've been thrown at?" She said as she moved to get up. Kurt was the next one who indeed started to wipe his back.

Rachel's probably right about the floor because I just saw a huge rat eating some left over cheese on the floor a few meters from where we are under the table. And let me tell you, with the size of that thing, a cat wouldn't even stand a chance with it. No wonder it

"Alright, help me up. I think the orientation is over." I said. Kurt held up his hand to help me up while Rachel peered through the nearest window overlooking the auditorium.

"It's over alright and now is officially the start of our freshman year! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I can't wait to show off multiple talents for everyone! I mean think of all the opportunities! The fame, the social gatherings—" Rachel started ranting off again but Kurt stop her midway, thank god, before saying to her, "Rachel, this is just high school. Not America's Top Model where I know some of the most insane but talented people gather."

"It's close enough Kurt! You do know that Tyra Banks is known for her self-reliant but still have that feministic nature which people loves. Tell him Santana!" Rachel said. I raise my brow at her. Like seriously? She wants me to defend her for watching a show about super models bickering over themselves? Hell, I only watched that show just because I think that some of them are hot amidst all their bitchying.

"Do I have to? Look, let's just get this day over with and have of some of that soya smoothie later at home? Ok? Now move along before I make up my mind again and kill those chimps wearing human clothes." I said to the both of them while I pointing at the group of football players who I notice where the ones who threw the slushy at us this morning.

"Santana's right. We should just get on with it. We're probably being over dramatic again." Kurt said with a small smile on his face. Rachel sighed, finally calming her nerves once again.

"Yes, you are probably right Kurt."

~~Renegade~~

Brittany's POV:

I hate it when Quinn is sad because whenever she's sad, her face turns pale all of a sudden. I admit that it's weird because she only turns that way after we have awesome slumber parties with Lord Tubbington, the most awesome cat ever!

I'm like her bestest best friend and oldest friend. We were best buds since I move into town with my family when I was five. People say I'm stupid but not Quinn, she says I'm special and she always says that special people are the most prestige and highly regarded people in the world. Like Einstein.

But what's even weirder is that she has all this crazy bruises sometimes. I tried questioning it once when we were in one of Mr. Fabray's social gatherings but all I got was a small smile from her and that was it. The next thing I know she's adamant on avoiding telling me what was really bothering her. My best friend sense tells me it was Mr. Fabray's fault. Maybe he was forcing her to do something no normal teenager is supposed to do? Like do ninja moves or something or maybe do secret spy stuff!

"Quinn, sweetie? Are you alright?" I tried asking her while rubbing her back to somehow comfort her. She looks at me with a hint of dejection in her eyes. Small enough that only I, the closest person to her, could see right through them.

"Is this really happening Britt? Did Figgins just call out another name besides my own? Or did he just made a mistake? Tell me he just made a mistake or just making a really bad joke." Quinn said pleadingly at me. I shook my head no. I wasn't a person who lied to my best friend after all.

Quinn sighed and slumped a little in her seat.

"Hey, this is just the entrance test. I bet that this Santana person isn't even that smart and just got lucky. Or worse, paid her way just to announce herself to be this year's Freshman's Representative." I tried to comfort her with words which earned Quinn a small smirk.

"Well it is Mckinley High. There is a possibility that there are people who are insane enough who payed Figgins with enough money for a chance of a little fame." Quinn said before looking at our principal who is still calling out for this 'Santana D. Lopez' person in front. She then sighed before saying, "But what if this Santana did really get the highest score in the exam? You know that my dad's an alumnus of this school and what's worse is he's their Year's Freshmen Representative."

"Then I just have to ask her if she cheated or not." I said with a grin on my face which Quinn returned with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't even know how she looks Britt and by the looks of it, she's not even here." I grinned at that statement before saying, "Exactly, all I just got to do is go look for someone who didn't go in here."

Quinn then smiled at me before slightly leaning on my side, "You're a genius Britt-Britt."

"Yep, I know."

~~Renegade~~

Since the Santana D. Lopez person didn't came and delivered the speech, our orientation was cut short and we were asked to go to our respective classes. Me and Quinn have some of our classes together. Sad to say, my first class wasn't one of those.

"Oh come on Britt, it's only Advance Calculus which happens to be a sophomore subject. Tell me again why're you taking it up again? Wait don't answer that, because you're more of a genius when it comes to math even in my standards." Quinn said as she took my hand and squeeze it tightly, "Meet you at lunch we totally have to get in the Celibacy club and get Liv's approval to be a candidate of next year's HBIC."

I smiled at her before nodding my head, "Yep, I'm totally there."

Quinn nods her head and began walking towards her class which is French. I too made my way towards my class which was located at the end of the hall.

When I walked in, I immediately can tell that I do not belong here. The teacher wasn't in yet so everybody was in their own little group save for one person who I recognize as the girl who wore grandfather's glasses and got slushied on this morning. She was seating alone at the back of the classroom while looking out of the window with a somewhat dreamy look in her face. Her hair was now tied in a ponytail, letting me see partially her face.

I kind of forgot her name, but oh well. Luckily the only available seat left was the one right beside her so I walk towards it and sitting beside her with an expectant look on my face.

A couple of minutes have gone by and she's still ignoring me. So I made an attempt to get her attention by coughing and making slightly loud noises. Her eyes glance my way before going back towards the window. Snob much? No wonder someone threw a slushy at her this morning.

I cough again, a little louder this time and to my great relief she turns her head towards my direction before glaring at me.

"What's your problem? Can't you tell I don't want to be bothered?" The raven haired girl said but I ignored her for the meantime since I felt bad for her from this morning. Maybe the cold beverage from this morning seep to her brain and damage it? I always felt like that whenever I drink cold beverages too fast.

I held up my hand before saying, "My name is Brittany Susan Pierce. What's yours?"

She looks at me skeptically and my outstretch hand before looking away and muttering, "Santana D. Lopez."

Oh my god. She's the 'Santana D. Lopez' person who became our Year's Freshman's Representative! The person who made Quinn all sad because she took that title away from her! I literally can't believe I just found her in just a few minutes right after me and Quinn parted!

Noticing that I still have my hand outstretch, I retracted it slowly and placed it on my desk. Our teacher wasn't here yet so I resumed on observing Santana.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked after a few minutes of silent futile observation. Clearly Santana has no qualms on being stared at.

"You already are which stands to reason that you already did." She said after a few seconds, still not looking at me. I huffed at her. Is she making fun of me? But being the forgiving person that I am, I ignored that statement of hers and get on to asking my question.

"Are you smart?" I even smiled politely but she just looks at me like I was Lord Tubbington on crack before laughing at me.

"Are you or are you just lost?" She then answered after the little humiliation she has given me. I wasn't able to answer or get anything back. Because right before I do anything, our teacher arrived. The only thing I was able to do was move my desk farther away from Santana who I deemed as a girl who is mean and for the very first time, will admit is a person who is worthy of having a slushy thrown at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes (again): I'll be juggling writing my other fics too, but reviewing would help a lot. :3<strong>


	6. Not a chapter

**Not a Chapter**

**Author's note:**

Sorry about this guys, not an update. Unfortunately. But I was hoping to get some sort of advice (maybe) or better yet approval on a dilemma of mine.

See, I was hoping I would write off Santana as someone who knows a lot of languages and that includes Spanish since she is Mexican by birth (Spoiler alert! I know, and I'm sorry). But the thing is, I don't speak Spanish or any languages except Filipino which is my mother language and will probably will be using google translate just to show Santana and any other characters in my story can speak whichever language.

I will probably butcher the beautiful language and you all will be thinking 'learn it properly first! Idiotic lazybum!'. But the thing is, I can't do it alone. Yes, I did download a bunch of how to speak different languages books in the internet but that isn't enough. I don't know people here who can teach me how to speak or write Spanish ( any languages) properly which kind of sucks.

So that is why instead of posting my still unfinished chapter which consists of half a page at most, I would like you, my readers, to grant me to use google translate and point out the mistakes in grammar it made for me so I can learn your beautiful language as well.


End file.
